Prométeme El Mañana
by MiekoSakuraChan
Summary: Capitulo 4! Lord Lambeth? Me esta diciendo que Justin Exmoor es en realidad el padre de Candy?... Sì, Candy es la heredera al titulo de Condesa de Exmoor! y no puede casarce con TErrius Grandchester.
1. Reseña

"_**Prométeme el Mañana"**_

Conforme al paso de los años, Candy White Andrew había dejado de ser una persona que defendía a todo el mundo y que antes que su felicidad estaba la de los demás para convertirse en lo que la familia Andrew siempre quiso que fuera: Una Señorita de Sociedad.

Terrius Grandchester había logrado su sueño: Ser un gran Actor; pero aún había algo que deseaba, y que había perdido por culpa de una desgracia… En su interior seguía amando a Candy como el primer día.

Sus caminos estaban separados por un abismo tan grande como las arenas del desierto.

Ambos seguían amándose, y un encuentro podría desatar el escándalo social que tanto odiaban ambas familias…

¿Podrían amarse libremente, o solo se prometerían el mañana?

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatus de libertad de prensa.**

**La historia pertenece a MiekoSakuraChan (Ana Cristina García Toledo), y ha sido registrado como la autora intelectual.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

_**AVISO:**_

_**Este fic tendrá muchos misterios que desvelaran el verdadero origen de Candy así como … umm no se… solo se que son cosas muy lindas…**_

_**Por cierto, El primer capitulo al final es muy depresivo, espero tengan una canción triste y pañuelos a la mano para ponerle ambiente, jiji xD.**_

_**Saludos a mi hermana Elena y a Pucca.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: El Pesar de los Recuerdos

Capitulo 1: "El pesar de los recuerdos"

Conforme al paso de los años, había dejado su doloroso pasado atrás junto con aquellos recuerdos que atormentaban y predicaban su presente; ahora ya no era simplemente Candy Withe, ahora era: Candy Withe Andrew.

-Vamos Candy, se nos hará tarde para tu presentación oficial- la voz de Archie la controlo un poco.- ¿Te pasa algo Candy?

-Es sólo que pensaba que antes ya me habían presentado, ya sabes... el día en que murió Anthony.

-Sí, pero ahora ya eres toda una mujer, y es correcto que se haga de nuevo y como es debido.

-Muy bien.

-Por cierto Candy, escuche que Neil ah venido a verte antes, ¿te ah molestado?

-No, sólo me vino a dar suerte.

-Valla, nunca espere eso de Neil.

-La verdad Archie, es que poco a poco está dejando de -caerme mal Neil.

-Se nota, pero supongo que Elisa...

-No, ella no ah logrado nada, por su culpa en el colegio San Paulo...

-Vamos, ¿Qué no habías dicho que dejarías todo ese pasado atrás?

-Así es.

-Pues bien Srta. Candy Withe Andrew, tenemos que irnos, más de 200 invitados nos esperan.

-¿Tantos?

-En realidad solo son como 50 familias, pero las tías, los primos...

-Entiendo.

-------------

No lo podía creer, no de ella, el periódico debía estar equivocado, además el periódico era de hace tres días, su adorable y tierna Candy no pudo haber aceptado tal vanidad, guardo el periódico, alguien venía.

-¿Te pasa algo Terry?

-Nada, necesito salir un rato, a tomar un poco de aire.

-Te acompañaría gustosa, pero me temo que las muletas no van bien con la nieve.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario.

Desde que Suzanne se había mudado con el, su vida era peor que aceptar el titulo de duque de Grandchester. Salió a dar un paseo.

_-Vamos cochero, apresúrese. Tengo que llegar cuanto antes a la Mansión de los Andrew._

Esas palabras lo dejaron como piedra, debió escuchar mal, aún así decidió preguntarle a la dama si iría a la presentación.

-Disculpe Sra. ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- pregunto Terri.

-Srta. Por favor, si pregunte, pero rápido, que tengo prisa, de echo si no fuera usted Terrius Grandchester no me detendría para subir al carruaje.

-Claro, gracias, ¿Irá usted a la presentación de la Srta. Candy W. Andrew?

-Desde luego, sólo la más selectiva gente fue invitada.

-Oh claro, ya lo sabía, ¿irá ella?

-Desde luego, de hecho recibí invitación de su propia mano, iba tan elegante...

No podía ser... su Candy había cambiado demasiado; y al parecer a la "Srta." Le gustaba hablar mucho.

-... al parecer tiene una muy buena relación con Neil Lingham; y también se ve que tienen mucho futuro juntos, se ven tan lindos...

-¿Esta segura Srta.?

-Claro, si escuchara usted como habla Neil de ella... y como habla Candy de él... le daría envidia de la buena.

-Lo sé, bueno, no quiero importunarla más, me disculpo, son su permiso.

Así que Candy estaba saliendo con Neil, eso si que no lo esperaba, de echo nada de lo que se había enterado ese día lo había esperado. Si tan sólo él hubiera sido más hombre.

_-Extra extra... hoy es la presentación oficial y estelar de la Srta. Candy Withe Andrew, entérese de todos los detalles, entrevista en vivo y en directo con ella._

-Deme uno...

Terri pago y apresuradamente busco la página de la noticia, y al ver la foto de Candy vestida como toda una dama de sociedad, y al leer la entrevista casi le salen lágrimas de los ojos.

"_Pienso que es mejor olvidarse del pasado, el porqué es muy simple, la mayoría de mi pasado esta lleno de momento y personas desagradables que no deseo recordar; aunque lo mejor de todo mi pasado fue cuando estuve en el colegio San Paulo, ahí aprendí muchas cosas, aunque no conocí a alguien que valiera la pena..."_

Aquellas palabras retorcidas que estaba leyendo le clavaban una llaga en el corazón, quería seguir leyendo, pero la furia y la tristeza se lo impidieron, rompió el periódico en varias partes y las tiró sobre la helada nieve de invierno.

El sonido de los aplausos casi la dejaba sorda, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, esa era la vida que había elegido: Ser una Andrew.

_-... Durante mi vida eh pasado momentos muy difíciles, pero también eh superado grandes retos, y ser una verdadera Andrew es el mayor de todos, espero contar con su apoyo para poder lograrlo y así no avergonzar el linaje impecable de los Andrew._

Después de saludar a unas cuantas familias decidió dar un paseo por el jardín, ella sabía que aquellas palabras no eran del todo ciertas, y tampoco las entrevistas que había dado, a decir verdad nada era cierto, todo era mentira para esconder los dolores del pasado.

_-¿Por qué tan triste Candy?_

-¡Neil!

-Pensé que estarías en la fiesta disfrutando de tus invitados, pero debí suponerlo.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto, a penas me estoy adaptando.

-Es verdad... pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-No creo que a Elisa le agrade mucho la idea.

-No importa, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, así como Elisa puede hacer lo que ella quiera.

-Tienes razón, bueno... será mejor que vayamos a la Fiesta- Candy sonrió y le sacó la lengua ligeramente.

-Claro, vamos.

Todo aquello era muy raro, Neil había cambiado mucho, quizá se debía a que Elisa ya no le envenenaba el pensamiento, y de cierta manera Candy agradecía eso.

-Neil... desde hace mucho tiempo eh querido preguntarte algo que es muy importante.

-Claro, pregunta Candy.

-Ese día que fuiste a buscarme en casa de Albert... ¿decías enserio eso de que me amabas?

-Claro, Candy, no te lo había dicho antes porque no me había dado cuenta de ello, además... Elisa me estuvo manipulando un poco, y me deje llevar por aquello de las clases sociales, y la verdad lamento mucho que después de tantos años me haya dado cuenta del por que Anthony te quería mucho.

-¿Tú sabías que Anthony me quería?

-Claro, fueron muchas las veces que me golpeo por defenderte, y ni que hablar de Terry.- de pronto el rostro de Candy palideció y a Neil le pareció ver lagrimas.- lo siento Candy.

-No te preocupes, de verdad que ya lo eh superado, ahora debo comportarme como toda una dama de sociedad y aceptar mi destino.

-¿Y cual es ese destino Candy?

-Ser una Andrew, desde luego una muy digna.

-Espero que logres cumplir tu destino.

---

En la lejanía de la nieve, Terry trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, no podía y mucho mecho menos quería aceptar la realidad: Candy había cambiado, ya no era la misma chica de la que se había enamorado; sin embargo nunca la había dejado de amar.

_-Si tan sólo fuera a esa fiesta... pero sólo se puede entrar con invitación...y no me dejarán entrar sabiendo que yo fui una parte muy importante del pasado de Candy._

Aquel pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos: Candy ya lo había olvidado, había dicho que no había conocido a nadie de provecho, que lo único bueno había sido lo que le habían enseñado. Entro en el primer bar que encontró, y allí se embriago hasta más no poder...

-¡A tu salud: Srta. Candy Withe Andrew!

-Sr. Haga el favor de no gritar tan alto el nombre de gente rica.

-Pero si Candy es una amiga mía...

-Sr. Si no baja la voz tendré que pedirle que abandone el local.

-Esta bien...

-----------------------

La mirada de Elisa seguía siendo fría, aunque enfrente de las personas fingía querer mucho a Candy, pero esta sabía que todo lo hacía para guardar las apariencias.

-¡Oh Candy! Que hermosos pendientes.

-Gracias Elisa, me los ah regalo la tía abuela.

-¿Son diamantes verdad?

-Claro, ya sabes que la tía abuela adora los diamantes.

-Por supuesto, me encanta esa estola, ¿Dónde la adquiriste?

-Oh, esto es sólo una baratija, la compre durante mi viaje por Escocia.

-¿Escocia?

-Claro, hace tres meses viaje a escocia, pero... ¿no recuerdas que fuimos juntas a Escocia cuando estudiábamos en el colegio San Paulo?

-Oh, desde luego, lo siento, pero no lograba acordarme.

-No te preocupes Elisa, es normal, has hecho tantos viajes, -que no creía que te acordaras de Escocia.

Candy escuchaba con atención los comentarios de las invitadas, todos ellos hablando muy bien de ella.

_-Se me hacía imposible que una chica del hogar de Pony pudiera convertirse en toda una dama de sociedad, pero ella lo ah logrado, realmente tiene todo mi apoyo._

_-Claro querida, Candy es una jovencita con mucho futuro, creo que lo más prudente será que le presente mi sobrino._

_-¿A Justin? Creía que estaba en Londres._

_-Y lo está, según sus cartas me visita el año que viene, al menos que tenga unos asuntos pendientes._

_-Muy bien, a los Andrew les convendrá que un miembro de la familia Hertleas salga con Candy. Además, Justin es muy elegante, siempre me pregunte por que no se parece a sus padres, ¿será adoptado?_

_-No, claro que no, lo que pasa es que Justin nació aquí, en Chicago, yo no pude conocerlo sino hasta que cumplió los diez años._

_-Oh, entiendo; tu hermana debe de tener familia noble en Londres ¿no? Por que Justin me recuerda a Alexandra Lambeth, que en paz descanse. Pero aún así, sé que los Andrew son buena familia._

_-Desde luego querida, Justin es sobrino lejano de los Vizcondes de More, y en cuanto a Candy... a mi sobrino le agradara salir con una chica tan elegante, casi ni parece que es del hogar de Pony._

_-Así es. Creo que le hablare a mi hijo de adoptar a un niño de ese orfanato. Sabes muy bien que su esposa es muy torpe._

_-Lo mismo haré yo, tal vez después de todo si los eduquen._

_-Tienes razón querida._

Aquella conversación casi le provoca el llanto, pero no lo haría, Candy se había jurado tratar de olvidar lo mejor posible su pasado, aquel pasado que lo dolía tanto como la muerte de Anthony y la perdida de Terry.

-Vamos Candy, creo que te agradará bailar esta pieza.- la apresuró Elisa.

-Desde luego, en cuanto encuentre a Albert.

-Oh Candy, el tío abuelo Albert está bailando con la tía abuela.

-Cierto.

-Lo mejor será que bailes con Neil.

-Me encantaría bailar con Neil, pero me temo que una señorita como yo sería muy mal vista si invitara a Neil a bailar.

-Así es Candy, entonces esperemos a que un amable caballero de invite a bailar.

-Como quieras Elisa, pero creo que iré a ver como va todo.

-Pero todo va estupendamente Candy.

-Lo sé Elisa, pero quiero supervisar personalmente que ah ninguno de mis invitados le falte vino, y mucho menos armonía.

-Vamos Candy, de eso se encargarán los criados.

-No confío en los criados, prefiero supervisarlo, ¿me acompañas Elisa?

-Desde luego Candy.

Aquella conversación con Elisa le estaba sirviendo como entrenamiento para lo que se avecinaba, debía hablar lo más correctamente posible frente a todos aquellos invitados tan elegantes y delicados. No valía la pena seguir yendo contra la corriente de los Andrew, tenía que aceptar su destino, el destino que la tía abuela había decidido para ella, y lo peor de todo era que tal vez en algún momento decidieran casarla con Neil; a quién hasta el momento no había dejado de caerle mal; mientras se acercaba a la primera mesa, pensó en el gran reto que sería convencer a la tan refinada familia Kennedy, o mejor dicho: los condes de Rockford.

-Buenas tardes Sr. y Sra. Kennedy, ¿están bien atendidos?- preguntó Candy haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza tal como se lo había enseñado la tía abuela.

-Así es, Srta. Andrew. Buenas tardes Elisa- saludó la Sra. Kennedy.- ¿cómo están?

-Muy bien Sra. Kennedy- respondió Elisa.- ¿Y usted?

-Desde luego que muy bien. ¿Y usted que me dice Srta. Andrew?

-Estoy muy bien, no le respondí antes porque no quise interrumpir su ligera conversación con Elisa; esta fiesta es para disfrutar, ¿no le parece?

-Desde luego que sí, y dígame Srta. Andrew, ¿Qué tal la pasó durante su último viaje a Escocia?- pregunto la Sra. Kennedy esperando que Candy cometiera un error al hablar.

-Al igual que mi estado, muy bien, realmente la pase muy bien.- respondió Candy impecablemente.

-Ya veo- la Sra. Kennedy sonrió.- ¿gustan sentarse?

-Desde luego- sonrió Elisa.

-Gracias por tan amable invitación, pero me temo que sólo me será posible por unos minutos.- respondió Candy.

-¿A que se debe eso?- pregunto el Sr. Kennedy.

-Me gustaría supervisar la fiesta personalmente, que todos los invitados la pasen bien, después de todo no puedo permitir que alguno se valla molesto.

-Tengo entendido que para eso está el servicio de banquetes.

-Así es, pero ya sabe usted como son, no quiero que por alguno de sus olvidos falte vino en una mesa.

-Entiendo.

Candy tomó asiento junto a Elisa, quién ya se había sentado junto al hijo del matrimonio Kennedy: Harry Charles Kennedy. Quién no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo cuál la incomodo un poco, pero debía seguir actuando.

-... realmente París es hermoso, ¿ha visitado París Srta. Andrew?- pregunto la Sra. Kennedy.

-Sí, y estoy de acuerdo con usted en que es hermoso, pero por favor, llámeme por mi nombre: Candy; para mi sería un gran honor si usted así lo hiciera.

-Desde luego que sí, Candy.

Eso iba muy bien, la Sra. Kennedy ya la había aceptado, pasando ese reto ya nada la detendría.

En ese momento Harry se puso de pie, se situó junto a Candy y delicadamente pidió:

-¿Le agradaría bailar conmigo señorita Andrew?

-Desde luego que sí, y a usted... ¿Le agradaría llamarme por mi nombre?- preguntó Candy sonriente conciente de que todos estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Sería un placer, Candy, bailemos.

-Le tomo la palabra.

-Puedes llamarme Charly.

Con aquellas última palabras Candy comprendió que había cautivado a "Charly" por completo, y comenzar a bailar con él, sintió la mirada de todos fijados en ellos.

-No hagas caso Candy, la gente es muy quisquillosa.

-Eso no fue un buen comentario Charly.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, la verdad es que a mí no me gusta esta vida, yo prefiero hacer otras cosas.

-¿Se puede saber que cosas?

-Claro, a mí me gustaría dirigir teatro, es mi sueño, no pasa un día sin que yo lea algo.

-Entiendo, pero tus padres no te dejan.

-Así es, yo no quiero ser un títere de los Kennedy, yo quiero ser simplemente yo, ¿acaso eso es malo? No quiero recibir ningún titulo nobiliario.

-Pero tengo entendido que eres el único barón.

-Lo sé, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-Pero eres hijo único.

-Bien pueden cederle el titulo a algún primo.

-Eso sería un escándalo.

-Vamos Candy, se que a ti eso no te importa mucho.

-¿Y eso te importa mucho a ti?

-Desde luego, eso me demuestra que a pesar de tu fortuna eres una chica muy simpática, y desde luego muy talentosa, nunca antes vi a mi madre invitar a alguien a sentarse a nuestra mesa durante una primera conversación.

-Al parecer al principio no le caí nada bien.

-Es normal, es una condesa, debe elegir bien sus amistades.

-Entiendo.

-Vamos Candy, eso no te debe desanimar.

-Yo no estoy desanimada.

-No dejes que unos cuantos títulos te hagan sentir menos, una -persona vale por quién es, no por lo que tiene.

Charly le recordaba demasiado a Terry... ¿Cómo estaría él ahora? De seguro muy feliz junto a Susana; debía alejar aquellos pensamientos lo antes posible de su mente.

Terrius... recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, pero lo mejor sería olvidar si de verdad deseaban comenzar una nueva vida.

-¿Me permite a su pareja un momento?- la voz de Neil le recordó que tenía que bailar con el.

-Desde luego- Charly se hizo a un lado y le dejó el camino libre a Neil.

-Lamento no haberte invitado antes Candy, pero mi madre me tenía muy ocupado.

-No te preocupes Neil.

---------

Las conversaciones con Susana se habían echo un tanto pesadas, ahora ya nada le interesaba, antes guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse con Candy y así poder estar juntos, pero hace tres semanas que aquel tonto y loco sueño no sería posible, el periódico no dejaba dudas:

"_Futuro exitoso entre las familias Lingham y Andrew"_

_Durante la presentación oficial y estelar a la sociedad de la Srta. Candy White Andrew los miembros más agraciados de las familias Lingham y Andrew se han dedicado a conocerse muy bien; todo esto se debe a una posible relación entre: Neil Lingham y Candy White Andrew; ambos herederos de grandes fortunas._

_¿Será todo esto cosa de linaje? Muchas personas lo dudan. Durante la fiesta de presentación ambos chicos se la pasaron muy bien bailando y conversando..._

Aquello no dejaba lugar a dudas, y mucho menos la foto...

-Vamos Terrius, llevas acostado leyendo ese periódico por semanas, tienes que hacer algo- Susana con mucho esfuerzo trataba de levantar a Terry de la cama.

-Tu no comprendes Susana.

-Claro que comprendo, así como no estoy ciega, puedo ver que has llorado, y me parece increíble.

-No comenzare una discusión.

-Muy bien, espero que puedas decirle eso a Eleonor.

-¿Esta aquí?

-Te espera en la sala.

-Sería muy descortés si la haces esperar.

-Esta bien, de seguro quiere darme unos consejos para mi próxima obra.

-No lo creo, aunque es lo más seguro.

-----------

La mirada de la tía abuela era severa, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ella, lo más segura era que la regañara por haber dejado a Clint en el establo, o también por haber puesto de nuevo a Dorothy a su servicio.

-Muy bien Candy.

-¿A que se refiere tía abuela?

-Haz tomado una sabia decisión como futura heredera de los Andrew.

-Sigo sin entender tía abuela.

-Llámame solamente tía, Candy, y me refiero a volver a poner a Dorothy a tu servicio, es lo mejor, para que se vayan acostumbrando a tus órdenes.

-Muchas gracias tía.

-También se que durante la fiesta estuviste sentada con los condes de Rockford buen tiempo, y que bailaste con su hijo.

-Así es.

-No te lo pude decir antes porque tuve que viajar.

-Entiendo.

-Candy...

-¿Qué sucede tía?

-En 1 semana hay una obra muy importante, irá toda la alta sociedad, y es necesario que te vean con un joven heredero y buen mozo.

-Entiendo.

-Ya eh pensado en alguien.

Candy sabía que eso sucedería: Neil iría con ella al estreno.

-Si no es mucha molestia, me agradaría saber los detalles de la obra y de mi acompañante.

-La obra es "El lago de los cisnes" protagonizada por Sandra Crosse y Terrius Grandchester.

-En-en-ti-i-endo.

-Candy...

-¿Q-Que suce-d-de?

-Las damas no titubean ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, tu compañero será Neil, tendrán asientos en primera fila, según él los mejores asiento, desde donde podrán observar satisfactoriamente la obra.

-Entiendo.

-Todos los miembros más cercano de los Andrew estarán también en la primera fila, así que es imprescindible que te comportes como se debe.

-Entiendo.

-Muy bien Candy, puedes retirarte, prepárate que debes ir a comprarte un vestido nuevo.

-Por supuesto.

-De preferencia verde, combina con tus ojos.

-Bien, aunque si me permito decirlo, ya había pensado en algo rojo, no todas las damas son capaces de usar ese color, y como mis ojos son verdes, debo comprar algo que los haga resaltar.

-Buena elección Candy, dile a Archie que te acompañe.

-Bien.

-Una cosa más Candy.

-Sí.

-Si se te impone salir con Neil lo harás, lo que nunca se te impondrá por ordenes del tío abuelo será con quien debes casarte, esa decisión debe ser y es tuya.

-Gracias por concederme tan importante decisión.

-Es todo un privilegio, y espero estés consiente de que debes elegir bien.

-Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso.

-Es propio Candy.

--------------

Elisa no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su madre: ¡Candy estaría en los mejores asientos durante la obra!

-¡Mamá! No puedes hacerme esto, esos asientos siempre los habíamos ocupado la tía abuela, Neil y yo.

-Lo sé Elisa, pero ahora Candy tiene mucho mayor rango que nosotros, y los tíos abuelos así lo decidieron.

-Pero...

-Las señoritas y damas no reprochan.

-Lo sé.

-Neil acompañara a Candy, por lo tanto Neil ocupara uno de esos asientos.

-¿Por qué Neil?

-Porqué Neil es uno de los candidatos para Sr. Andrew.

-Pero si se casa con Candy ella deberá tomar el apellido de los Leegan.

-Eso sería decisión de Candy y de los tíos abuelos, y lo mejor también sería que Neil tomará el apellido de los Andrew, así nosotros subiríamos en rango.

-¡Mamá, no puedo seguir escuchando! ¡yo estaré en el 4º. asiento de la izquierda, mientras Candy estará en centro y primera fila! ¡es imperdonable, inaudito!

-Basta Elisa, ya esta decidido.

-¡Matare a Neil!

-Elisa, cálmate, yo ya estoy organizando una salida para que salgas con Charly Rockford.

-¡Rockford!

-Es miembro de la familia Kennedy.

-Candy los llamo Sr.'s Kennedy,

-¡Que atrevimiento!

-Así es, aún así los condes la invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

-Es normal, pero recuerda que tú también te sentaste.

-Así es, pero Charly sacó a Candy a bailar, no a mí.

-Pues debo decir que tu actitud complacida fue llevada a cabo muy bien.

-Lo sé, soy buena actriz.

-Sin nada más que decir...

-No madre, explícame eso de Charly.

-Elisa...

-Esta bien.- Elisa salió de la sala de estar azotando la puerta.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Neil, y al entrar vio como todos sus trajes de gala estaban sobre la cama o en el piso.

-¿Qué haces Neil?

-¿Qué no vez? Busco un traje.

-¿Para?

-Para una función de teatro, pensé que mamá ya lo te lo habría dicho.

-Así es, y también me dijo que saldrás con Candy.

-Así es.

-Espero que no te muerda o te rechace.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No sabias?

-¿Saber que?- el rostro de Neil se puso pálido.

-Terrius Grandchester es el protagonista de la obra.

-¿Y?

-Y Candy lo ama.

-Eso ya es pasado.

-Eso lo veremos, no creo que Candy cambie a Terrius por ti, ¿cierto Neil?

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme, Elisa?

-No, nada más, que tengas suerte.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque mientras tú ocupas un asiento como cualquier miembro de los Andrew, Candy y yo ocuparemos los principales.

-¡Te odio Neil!

-Me encantaría decir lo mismo hermanita, pero me temo que poder ser Andrew me lo impide.

-¡Pero si eres un Andrew!

-No es así, yo sólo soy un Leegan, pero si me caso con Candy, seré Neil Andrew, y seré rico y poderoso.

-Claro, tú solo finges que Candy te interesa por eso, pero yo se muy bien que estas enamorada de ella, de echo todo el mundo sabe que estas perdidamente enamorado de Candy, nos lo has dicho a mamá y a mí, pero no te atreves a aceptarlo demasiado, ¿cierto, Neil?

-¿Q-qué?

-Vamos Neil, se nota en tu mirada, por eso has cambiado, pero no te preocupes, mientras Candy no me estorbe todo está bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que mamá esta arreglando unas cuantas situaciones para que salga con Harry Charles Rockford.

-¿Hablas del heredero de la familia Kennedy?

-Así es.

-Pero si él no se presento como Rockford.

-No importa eso, lo que importa es que será conde, y si me muevo bien seré condesa.

-Sí que anhelas mucho hermanita, y por si me lo preguntabas, no creo que Charly te prefiera por sobre Candy.

-¡Argh! ¡Te odio Neil!

-----

Terry no podía aceptar las palabras de su madre, hace tan solo unos años le había dicho a Susana que se casaría con ella, se casó y a la semana de había divorciado escapando a Chicago, después la madre de Susana lo había presionado para que viviera con su hija.

-No me casare con ella de nuevo.

-Pero Terry.

-No importa quién me lo pida, ya hago suficiente con vivir con ella.

-Terrius...

-Es una carga para mí, no la amo, de hecho la odio.

-¿Qué dices Terrius?

-Lo que has escuchado.

-Eso que dices esta mal, ella te ama.

-Pero yo a ella no.

-¿Entonces porqué vives con ella?

-Por lástima.

-Pero...

-Su madre me lo pidió, Candy me abandono, Albert me hizo ver la realidad.

-Se que tienes un estreno en 1 semana, cuéntame de ello- su madre cambio rápidamente de tema, sabiendo que tratar de hacerlo cambiar de parecer sería una total perdida de tiempo.

-Es una obra libre, como siempre las familias ricas recibieron invitación por parte del dueño del teatro.

-¿Qué tal tus ensayos?

-Perfectos, es más fácil hacerlo con alguien humilde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ojala hubiera conocido a Sandra en lugar de a Susana, Sandra no me ama y lo mejor es que le caigo mal y no me obligaría a estar con ella si se accidentara por mi.

-Pero Terry.

-Así es, estoy arto de Susana.

-Pero...

-Lo siento.

-Bien, es tu decisión.

-Así es, y te agradezco tu comprensión. Y también quiero comentarte otra decisión.

-Dime.

-Esta será mi última actuación, eh hablado con mi padre, aceptare el título de Duque de Grandchester.

-¡Terry!

-Es mi decisión, y sólo quiero ser yo.

-Creía que amabas la actuación.

-¡Por favor madre!- dijo bajando la voz y después hablo en voz demasiado alta.- ¡¿Cómo cree que Candy pueda hacerme caso siendo un actor?! ¡Si me hago Duque tendré más posibilidades! ¡Candy será Duquesa de Grandchester!

-¡Terrius!

-Lo siento, ya lo eh decidido.

-¿Y que pasara con Susana?

-Se puede ir con su madre.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, sólo espero no te arrepientas de tus acciones.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo, iré a verte en tu próxima y última obra.

-Te esperaré gustoso, y actuare con todo mi encanto.

-Bien, obtendré asientos de primera fila.

-Me temo que no será posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos los boletos de primera fila y VIP han sido comprados por una familia millonaria.

-Valla, entonces te veré desde la segunda.

-Eso me temo.

-------

-¡Dorothy!

-¿Qué pasa srta. Candy?

-¿Qué le pasó a mi vestido?

-Yo... lo siento, mientras lo colgaba se rasgo un poco la crinolina.

-¡Lo has arruinado!

-Lo siento.

-Un lo siento no basta Dorothy, quiero que me lo repongas, este es un vestido demasiado caro, lo compre durante mi estadía en Escocia.

-Lo pagaré Srta. Candy.

-Eso espero.

-Si Srta. Candy.

-No te preocupes, sólo fingía porque la tía abuela iba pasando- dijo Candy en voz baja.

-Yo...

-No te preocupes Dorothy.

-Srta. Candy...

-Dorothy, quiero que me acompañes a comprar un vestido nuevo, ya sabes órdenes de la tía abuela, ¿crees que puedas decirle a Archie que la tía abuela ordenó que me acompañara?

-Desde luego.- Dorothy salió de la habitación con una bandeja vacía.

_-No me gusta esta vida, yo no soy así, pero lo que más me preocupa es la obra, Terry la protagonizará, y no creo tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlo, porque la verdad no he dejado de amarlo._

Las lágrimas brotaban del rostro bien maquillado de Candy, mientras esas lágrimas seguían brotando, Archie tocó a su puerta y enseguida entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?

-No creo que pueda Archie.

-¿Qué quieres decir Candy?

-Seguir con esta vida, no me gusta.

-Nadie te obliga.

-Mi pasado me obliga- Candy se arrojó a los brazos de Archie- no puedo olvidarlo Archie, sigo amando a Terry, se que tal vez el ya no me ame...

-No digas eso Candy.

-Tendré que ir a una obra en la cual él actuará...

-Eso es una buena noticia.

-No lo es, tengo que ir con Neil.

-¿Con Neil?

-Sí- las lágrimas de Candy no dejaban de brotar.

-¿Por qué no te rehusaste Candy?

-No pude.

-Antes no eras así.

-Ya no soy la misma.

-Claro que sí, te ríes aunque te pasen cosas malas, nunca miras hacia atrás, demuestras tus sentimientos y...

-No Archie, ya no soy así, mírame, tengo vestidos caros, joyas finas y...

-Eso no importa, por dentro no has cambiado.

-Si eh cambiado Archie, ahora tengo que gritarle a Dorothy cuando la tía abuela esta cerca.

-Eso siempre lo has hecho.

-No comprendes Archie.

-Vamos Candy, será mejor nos apresuremos, o las tiendas cerraran.

------

Tenía que decirle a Susana la verdad, después de todo no debería ser tan difícil, puesto que le importaba muy poco su reacción y su opinión.

-Susana.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-En dos semanas me voy a Londres, en donde aceptare el título de Duque de Grandchester.

-¡Felicidades!

-Gracias.

-Será un estupendo viaje.

-No has comprendido y escuchado muy bien, viajaré sólo, no puedes venir conmigo.

-Pero Terrius...

-Lo siento, tu bien sabes que no te amo, ya no puedo seguir soportando esta mentira.

-Entiendo.

.Bien, ahora me voy, tengo ensayo.

-Es por Candy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eh leído el periódico, sólo puedes estar con ella siendo rico...

-Se que esto talvez te duela Susana, pero amo a Candy, y haré todo lo posible por estar con ella. No me importa quienes se interpongan, ella y yo nos amamos a pesar de todo lo que esos periódicos digan.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿me dejaras por ella?

-No se puede dejar lo que nunca se tuvo realmente.

-------------------

-Valla, que vestido tan hermoso- Candy nunca en su vida había visto un vestido tan hermoso como aquél.

-¿Lo vez? Te sigues sorprendiendo por pequeñeces: el vestido que traes puesto es de mejor calidad y diseño, sin embargo te has dejado sorprender por un vestido de segunda mano.

-Es que yo...

-Candy siempre será Candy, y Archie siempre será Archie.

-¡Archie!

-Es la verdad Candy, ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- Archie de pronto vi el rostro de Candy hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Es que... esas palabras me recordaron a Anthony...

-Candy...

-No lo eh olvidado- Candy saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se secó las lagrimas.

-Vamos Candy, no te pongas triste.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto... ¿no quieres algún repelente?

-¿Para que?

-Como saldrás con Neil, lo creí necesario.

-Jajaja- Candy reía como antes, su sonrisa era un gran alivio para Archie.

-Vamos Candy, lo único bueno de salir con Neil es que podrás ver la obra desde los asientos principales.

-Muy cierto Archie.

-Aunque a decir verdad, te ganarás muchas enemigas, todas ciegas y locas por supuesto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Acaso no se necesita estar ciega y loca para amar a Neil?

-No seas tan malo.

-No dirás que...

-Neil es muy guapo, eso no lo dudo, pero no lo amo, y todavía no me ah dejado de caer mal del todo.

-Así se habla Candy; mira aquí es donde venimos a comprar ropa.

-¡Que grande es!

-Todos los vestidos y trajes son de Paris, Milán, Escocia...

-Archie...

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Me encontré con el padre de Terry en escocia.

-¿Y que paso?

-Me invitó a comer, acepte y me dijo que había hablado con Terry, y que el le dijo que era infeliz.

-Candy...

-Después me dijo que Terry me seguía amando...

-Vamos Candy, no te pongas triste.

-El padre de Terry me regalo una estola.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Eh?

-La estola no la compraste tú, es demasiado fina.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Candy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No es por nada Candy, pero no te atreverías a comprar una estola escocesa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te lo diré pero prométeme que no te pondrás triste.

-Lo prometo.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Escocia te recuerda a Anthony.

-Yo...

-Lo prometiste.

-Esta bien.

-Mira Candy, ese vestido si es hermoso.

-Tienes razón.

-Entremos.

--------------

-¡Vamos padre!

-Lo siento Neil, pero no puedo prestarte la casa vacacional.

-¿Por qué?

-No sería justo para Elisa.

-¡Elisa, Elisa, todo es Elisa!

-Cálmate Neil.

-Yo quería invitar a Candy.

-Me encantaría prestártela, pero ya se la eh dado a Elisa.

-¿Qué?

-Elisa invitó a todas sus amigas el fin de semana.

-Entonces supongo que no irá a la obra…

-…no este Neil, el próximo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Elisa irá a la obra?

-Así es.

-Bien, entonces préstame la casa de playa.

-Neil... son muchos gastos.

-Pero somos millonarios.

-Sería bueno que trabajas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy envejeciendo, y tú eres mi heredero.

-Siempre pensé que Elisa...

-Elisa es una mujer, se gastaría todo en viajes y ropa.

-Eso quiero decir que...

-Efectivamente Neil, cuando yo me retire todo esto pasara a tus manos: ranchos, casas, autos, empresas.

-Esta bien.

-Pero a pesar de todo esto, tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-En media hora tengo una cita con el gerente de una empresa automovilística, y quiero que elijas un auto.

-¡Que bien!

-En una hora tengo cita con el dueño de una cuadra de caballos, y traerá fotos de todos ellos. Quiero que elijas un buen caballo.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!

-Neil, con todo esto quiero que entiendas que todo lo mió es y será tuyo algún día, debes empezar a formar parte del negocio familiar.

-Bien padre, y la verdad lamento no poder quedarme para ver los caballos y autos, pero es que tengo que ir a invitar a Candy a la obra de teatro.

-Lo siento Neil, pero eso tendrá que esperar, no pienso llamarlos de nuevo.

-Bien.

Del otro lado de la puerta Elisa escuchaba toda la conversación y nada de lo que había dicho su padre le había gustado, últimamente todos habían estado muy amables con Neil, tal vez se debía a que era el preferido para Sr. Andrew, pero ya se encargaría ella de que eso no sucediera, prefería mil veces que Candy fuera feliz con Terry a perder toda su fortuna.

-----------------

Albert daba vueltas en su despacho, la noticia que Terry le había dado era muy duro y abrumadora...

-¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

-Sí, ya lo eh decidido, esta mañana le mande un telegrama a mi padre, vuelvo a Londres en 2 semanas.

-¿Entonces está será tu última actuación?

-Así es.

-¿lo dirás públicamente?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasara con Susana?

-Le dije que regresara con su madre, y ella esta de acuerdo- añadió cuando noto que Albert pensaba protestar.

-Bien, si ambos están de acuerdo...

-Albert, contéstame algo sinceramente.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Candy está enamorada de Neil?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo responde.

-No, pero Neil ah ganado mucho terreno, con sus atenciones está logrando que Candy se olvide del pasado o al menos eso parece.

-Pero...

-Lo siento Terry, pero es la verdad, y sin que me lo tomes a mal y creas que estoy en tu contra, Neil te va ganando, Candy ya no te menciona, cuando se entero de que eras tú quién protagoniza la obra no se sorprendió, de echo sonrió y dijo que sería un placer ir con Neil.

-No pude haberme olvidado.

-Lo siento Terry, pero Candy ah sufrido demasiado, sin embargo nunca se dejo vencer, y siempre vio hacia delante enfrentando sus problemas, en cambio tú huyes a Londres para aceptar un titulo mientras Candy se queda en Chicago para comprobarse a sí misma que puede hacer lo que se propone, y que la burguesía no es muy diferente del mundo en que ah vivido.

-Si acepto el titulo es porque así tendré más posibilidades de acercarme Candy.

-Sabes muy bien que Candy no se enamoro de tu titulo, se enamoro de ti, de cómo eres, de tu personalidad.

-Eso si que es gracioso.

-¿Realmente crees que Candy te ame por un titulo?

-¿No lees los periódicos o revistas?

-¿No me irás a decir que crees todo eso?

-En cierto modo.

-Son los Lingham quienes mandan a publicar todo eso.

-¿Y las fotos?

-Son como cualquier otra foto.

-Vamos Albert, por lo menos acepta que a Candy le gusta un poco Neil.

-Terry, te contare algo, pero no por eso te vas a desanimar: hubo un breve instante en el que Candy me miró con ojos tiernos y enamorados, eso se debió a que le recuerdo a Anthony, ¿sabias que Anthony hubiera sido como yo si no hubiera muerto?

-No.

Candy aún no ah superado la muerte de Anthony, así que por favor no la hagas sufrir más, déjala vivir y ser libre, no la ates a nada.

-Pero si yo la amo.

-Si la amas, sólo dale un empujón, no la presiones, ella a sufrido mucho, y la verdad no quiero verla triste otra vez; a Candy le ah costado mucho ser quien es, tuvo que recibir unos cursos muy estrictos en Escocia, ahí hablo con tu padre, y desde ese día Candy esta muy cambiada, ahora en lugar de jugar con Clint, va de compras, en lugar de sonreír habla petulantemente, en lugar de...

-Ya entendí, y con cada palabra tuya no haces más que darme la razón, Candy sólo me amara de nuevo si me hago rico y poderoso.

-No has entendido, algo debió pasarle en Escocia para semejante cambio.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tal vez fue algo que le dijo tu padre.

-Lo dudo, el no la conoce.

-Eso crees tú, Candy me contó que cuando huiste de San Paulo tu padre se enojo y retiro los fondos para el colegio, y ella lo convenció enseñándole la carta que le dejaste.

-Nunca me lo contó.

-Porque nunca le diste la oportunidad, le pediste que se casara contigo en un momento abrumador, y al darte cuenta de que te dijo que no, que era mejor que te quedaras son Susana, le dijiste a Susana que se casara contigo, y ella muy gustosa aceptó.

-Pero no me case con ella.

-Pero aún así lo hiciste, y eso es algo que Candy le duele.

-Pero se lo pedí a ella, me pidió tiempo, pero aún así nunca se tomo ese tiempo, ¡nunca!

-Cálmate Terry, o se darán cuenta de que tengo visitas.

-Se me había olvidado que estaba en tu casa, lo siento.

-No te preocupes- Albert observó por la ventana y vio a Candy entrar con Archie, Neil y Dorothy.- ven a ver el cambio- Terry se acerco a la ventan y observó la escena perplejo.- en lugar de usar sus dos coletas como siempre, ahora se peina el cabello lo más finamente posible, ahora ya no carga sus cosas, se las da a Dorothy, en lugar de reír como siempre habla con mucho cuidado de no perder sus palabras con Archie, y lo más importante, en lugar de tratar de ser amable con Neil, es amable con Neil.

-Con eso no haces más que darme la razón.

-¿No lo has notado?- al ver que Terry no respondió y negaba con la cabeza prosiguió- Candy se ve triste, no sonríe y sus ojos lo reflejan. La expresión de su rostro cambió, por fuera es Candy White Andrew, heredera principal de la fortuna Andrew; pero por dentro sigue siendo Candy White, nacida y criada en el hogar de Pony, y eso es algo que nunca cambiara.

-----

Tal como lo había dicho Archie, no era casualidad que Neil quisiera acompañarlos casa, así como tampoco era casualidad que le hubiera pedido un favor o dicho que l tía abuela lo llamaba.

-Este fin de semana hay una obra de teatro, y me preguntaba si ¿quisieras venir conmigo?

-Claro Neil, encantada- respondió Candy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para que su sonrisa y voz pareciera sincera.

-Me alegro, se que tal vez piensas que son ordenes la tía abuela, pero no es así, te invito porque de verdad quiero ir contigo.

-No hay problema.

-Bien, entonces ¿paso por ti este viernes a las 5.30?

-Sí, es buena hora.

-La obra se llama El lago de los Cisnes, la protagonizan Sandra Crosse y Terrius Grandchester.

-Algo había oído.

-Espero no te moleste.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

-No, por nada.

Pocos minutos después Neil se había ido satisfecho, lo cuál Candy agradeció al cielo y a la vida. Candy decidió cambiar ese gesto de alivio por uno de alegría al ver que Archie se acercaba con dos vasos de limonada y después le dio una de los vasos a Candy.

-Supongo que ya te invitó.

-Sí, y la verdad es que agradezco al cielo y a Dios que se haya ido rápido.

-Creí que te caía bien.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Tú lo dijiste hace dos horas.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿Qué no recuerdas que dijiste que ya no te caía mal del todo, y que hasta te parecía buen mozo?

-¿Yo?

-Si Candy, tú.

-Archie- dijo Candy con voz un poco melancólica y preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a la tumba de Anthony?

-Sabes que no, desde hace días eh querido ir, la tía abuela de dio cuenta y trata de mantenerme ocupado para evitar que vaya.

-En ese caso, ¿nos escapamos?

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Sí, ¡Vamos!, Dorothy si la tía pregunta dile que nos fuimos a cortar rosas o flores.

-Entendido Srta. Candy.- asintió Dorothy.

-No te sientas mal, pero sabes que...

-No son necesarias las explicaciones.

-Bien, vamos Archie.

Candy y Archie salieron corriendo al jardín sin saber que desde el tercer piso Albert y Terry observaban la escena.

-Corre más Archie, eres muy lento.

-Es que tú eres muy rápida Candy.

-¿Chofer o a pie?

-Si nos vamos con Chofer la tía abuela nos va a regañar, en cambio Albert nos va a defender, y la tía abuela no tendrá más opción que aceptarlo.

-¡Chofer!

-Sí, hay que hacer sufrir a la tía abuela.

-Jajaja.

----

-¿Lo vez? Aún corre por el jardín, aún reta a los demás, y aún es una niña.- le dijo Albert a Terry quién miraba a Candy embelesado.

-Aún corre, aún ríe, aún juega, pero su corazón ya es de otro...

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa?

-Susana.

-No culpes a otros de tus errores, si hubiera sido más hombre...

-Lo sé, eso me lo eh reprochado toda mi vida.

-Sí hubieras sabido decir no en el momento adecuado, si hubieras escuchado a tu corazón y no a tu estupidez, si hubieras agradecido haber conocido a Candy, si tan sólo fueras un hombre de verdad.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y aún me lo reprocho! Y no me lo perdono, amo a Candy condenadamente y...

-¿Y que? ¿piensas luchar por su amor cuándo crees que es una batalla perdida? ¿piensas decirle te amo, perdóname, después de que la dejaste por ser un cobarde? O acaso renunciaras a tus sueños para cumplir tus deseos.

-Mis sueños ya se cumplieron, mis deseos no.

-¿Quién te hizo ver que no todo es armonía y que tienes que ser quién eres?

-Candy.

-¿Crees que Candy se sentirá bien cuando sepa que vas a dejar la actuación y aceptar un titulo por estar junto a ella?

-No.

-Si realmente quieres ser feliz y hacerla feliz, deja que las cosas sucedan por si solas, no la hagas sufrir, no la hagas llorar, porque entonces me voy a olvidar de que eres mi amigo y no te lo perdonare, te perseguiré por todo el mundo si así quieres... pero haré que pagues muy caro cada lágrima de Candy que sea derramada por tu culpa, ¿entiendes?

-Quieres mucho a Candy, mucho más de lo que yo la quiero, ¿estas enamorado de ella?

-Me recuerda a mi hermana, la quiero como a una hija porqué ella supo darle cariño y amor a Anthony, no se trata de una deuda si es lo que piensas, Candy me demuestra que en este mundo no existen cosas malas, me demuestra que vale la pena seguir respirando cada mañana para vivir, Candy es la expresión de la vida, libertad y esperanza. Candy es mi hija adoptiva, y aún así siento que es sangre de mi sangre, siento que de verdad es mi hija...

-Nunca te había escuchado hablar así.

-Es que nunca antes me había dado cuando de todo esto.- Albert sonrió alegremente.- Candy es mi única hija.

-¿No piensas casarte?

-¿Y quién necesita casarse teniendo a Candy para darle alegría todos los días?

-Pero algún día Candy tendrá que irse.

-Así es y cuando llegue el día en que Candy encuentre el amor verdadero, yo seré el padre más feliz de todo el mundo.

-¿Esperas que ese amor sea Neil?

-De ninguna manera, pero sí Candy así lo decide...

-Tienes que ayudarme.

-Lo siento, pero esa es una decisión que Candy debe tomar, pero si ella decide que ese hombre sea Neil, estaré sorprendido, pero eso no me quitara la felicidad de ver a mi hija feliz, y si decide que eres tú, también estaré muy feliz.

-Si que eres un buen padre, si el mió hubiera sido como tú, yo hubiera entendido las cosas de mejor manera.

-Los padres sólo ayudamos, son los hijos quienes deciden entender.

-Al final es lo mismo, son los padres quienes deben enseñarnos a entender las cosas y a enfrentar la vida.

-Candy es especial, no tuvo padre, pero aún así supero la vida sola.

-Agradezco al cielo por ello.

-Tiene amigos que la apoyan, y desde ahora también tiene un padre.

-La envidio en cierto modo.

-¿Qué no fuiste tu quién la dejo por otra?

-No, ella me dejo por que otra se lo pidió.

-Quién tiene más culpa, ¿un hombre que ama pero que tiene remordimientos de conciencia por una mujer que lo quiere atar, o una mujer enamorado con un alma tan pura y noble capaz de renunciar a su felicidad por otra persona?

-Yo, yo tengo la culpa.

-¿Crees ser lo suficientemente hombre como para visitar al salvador de Candy?

-Sí, ya soy un hombre.

----------

-Anthony... ha pasado tanto tiempo- Candy colocaba las rosas blancas a un lado de los floreros.- tu ausencia duele, pero tu recuerdo me ah dado fuerzas para sobrellevar mi existencia.

-Candy... te dejare un rato a solas.- Archie puso una mano sobre el hombro de Candy y enseguida se alejo demasiado.

-¿Sabes Anthony? Me han pasado muchas cosas, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes y has visto; tal vez no estés de acuerdo con mi decisión de convertirme en un dama de la alta sociedad, pero sabes que lo hago para olvidar el dolor, el recuerdo de los días que pase junto a Terry aún pesan y duelen, pero tus memorias junto a mí me pesan mucho más, tal vez hago mal en culparme de tu muerte, pero en cierto modo pienso que...- los ojos de Candy estaban inundados en lagrimas, y el dolor ya lo le permitir hablar, de pronto se lanzo sobre el epitafio.

El recuerdo pesaba, las heridas cicatrizadas volvían a sangrar y a causar dolor.

-Amo a Terry, pero tu recuerdo sigue vivo...- Candy lloraba sobre el epitafio de Anthony- tus rosas Anthony, tus rosas son un recuerdo tan alegre; ahora que eh vuelto con los Andrew, tus jardines duelen, me ocupo de ellos con la pasión con que tu lo hacías, visito tu recamara y aún puedo olerte, monto a caballo y te imagino a mi lado, cuando la tía abuela me regaña siento que estás ahí para defenderme, en cada rincón que mi vida y existencia estás tú Anthony... no te eh olvidado ¡te amo! Se que hago mal en aferrarme a un amor imposible, pero es verdad Anthony, y siento algo profundo por Terry porque se parece a ti, no cree en la burguesía ni en los títulos, tus rosas eran blancas, las de Terry son rojas... yo prefiero el blanco, pero el rojo...

Candy sentía como sus lágrimas se espesaban cada vez más, como su voz se iba haciendo más pausada, y de pronto todos esos recuerdos tan felices regresaron a su mente como un torbellino de ilusiones.

-Por favor Anthony, ayúdame a borrar todos los recuerdos, se que nunca volverás, pero dame la fuerza para ser feliz, porque no lo soy... ¡No soy feliz! ¡Anthony! Ayúdame a sobrellevar mi miseria, ayúdame Anthony.

A lo lejos, se visualizaba la silueta de un hombre con capa, de cabello largo, y figura atlética. Aquel hombre llevaba en las manos un ramo de rosas, rosas rojas, aquellas rosas que Candy tanto deseaba olvidar.

El hombre se iba acercando lentamente, y al divisar a una mujer ahogada en llanto, sintió que debía ir junto a ella.

La lluvia había comenzado lanzando pequeñas gotas de agua sobre Candy, quién no podía aliviar su dolor... el dolor de un amor perdido.

---------

Fin de capitulo 1: Hola chicos! Se que ya están artos de mis historias amorosas, pero... ¡lo llevo en la sangre! El amor, el amor, ¿no es hermoso? Se que Candy es una niña amorosa que tal vez no figure muy bien con esta Candy, ¿no creen que ya es tiempo de que Candy sea feliz? ¿No es lo justo? En fin, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, la verdad lo hice inesperadamente; me podrán decir cursi o todo lo que quieran, pero cuando escribí la parte del cementerio llore, espero que a ustedes les llegue al corazón el sentimentalismo que quiero impregnar en la historia.

Jejeje…

En fin…

Lo cierto es que este fic lo había hecho desde hacía un buen de tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo.

La verdad aun no lo he terminado pero tengo otros 3 o 4 capitulos más, los cuales espero subir muy pronto.

En ifn…

Dejen sus Reviews.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un corazon herido

DISCLAIMER: CANDY CANDY no me pertenece. Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de liberts de prensa y expresión. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (MiekoSakuraChan).

Capitulo 2: "Un corazón herido"

Candy seguía llorando sobre el epitafio de Anthony mientras le pedía que la ayudase a olvidar sus recuerdos con las rosas rojas. Mientras su rostro se mojaba por las lágrimas, ella lamentaba la perdida de su amor.

-Anthony... ¡Tu familia y amigos desea tu descanso en paz en el reino de los cielos! Ese no es un epitafio para ti, te mereces algo mejor.- Candy sintió como una mano se situaba sobre su hombro.- Archie yo...

-No soy Archie, Candy.

Candy volteo y se encontró con el rostro que tanto desebaba olvidar, aquel rostro del que no quería saber nada más.

-Terrius.

-Pensé que era Terry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Candy con la voz entrecortada y enseguida se puso de pie y arreglo las rosas blancas sobre el epitafio.

-Vine a visitar a Anthony.

-Creí que no lo conocías- Candy se limpió las lagrimas y lo miro desafiante.

-Tu mirada Candy... la has perdido.

-Eres el menos indicado para decirlo.

-Lo siento Candy.

-¿Crees que un lo siento me hará olvidar? ¿Crees que un lo siento va a cerrar mis heridas? ¡dímelo Terry! ¿crees que un lo siento me hará feliz? ¡no, no me hará feliz!

-Es lo único que...

-Rosas rojas- Candy interrumpió a Terry al ver el ramo que traía en las manos- Anthony las prefería blancas.

-No encontré blancas.

-Tus rosas me duelen en lo más profundo de mi alma- dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me prometiste que serías feliz.

-El sería no existe Terry, sólo esta el presente.

-Eh dejado a Susana.

-¿Y eso debe hacerme feliz? ¿debe hacerme feliz que un hombre abandone por segunda vez a la mujer que lo ama con todo el corazón? ¡no Terry, no me hace feliz!- las lagrimas habían regresado, y Candy sintió unas ganas inmensas de gritar.- ¡Terry! ¡No soy feliz!- gritaba Candy- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No te olvido! ¡te recuerdo día a día! ¡Terry!

-¡Candy!- Terry estaba sorprendido viendo a Candy en aquel estado.

-¡No Terry, déjame gritar!- Candy se tambaleó y quedó recargada en Terry.- "Déjame estar así un momento", esas fueron tus palabras, pero yo no quiero estar así, me has causado mucho dolor- Candy estaba al borde la locura, lloraba, gritaba y golpeaba a Terry.

-Si pegarme te hace feliz, hazlo, sólo busco tu felicidad.

-¡Rosas rojas! Me regalaste varios ramos, ¡Rosas blancas! Anthony me regalo muchas...

-Anthony no va a regresar aunque así lo pidas, te lo dije una vez, puedes gritar su nombre si quieres, pero el no volverá, el se ha ido Candy, Anthony esta muerto.

-¡Entonces yo también quiero morir! ¡mátame Terry! ¡mátame! No quiero vivir, vivir duele, no soy feliz, ya no soy la misma, eh cambiado, ya no sonrío, ahora finjo, ya no río, ahora hablo, ya no estoy viva, soy un cadáver, no siento...

-Candy, mi dulce Candy.

-¡Mátame Terry!

-Mi Julieta.

-¡Tú no eres mi Romeo! ¡Tú eres Terry!

-Tarzán pecosa.

-¡Terry!

-Llora, golpea, si eso alivia tu dolor, puedo ser tu pañuelo, puedo ser tu consuelo... incluso puedo ser tu ángel de la guarda.

-Terrius...- Candy comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho- ¡Vuelve! ¡Regresa! ¡Hazme olvidar el dolor! ¡Quiero morir! ¡mátame! ¡no soy feliz! ¡no soy libre! ¡quiero regresar, quiero anhelar... quiero amar!

-Candy...

-Te amo Anthony.

Tras esas palabras, el corazón de Terry se partió en mil pedazos, el destino le estaba cobrando las heridas de Candy, y ahora sentía todo el dolor que Candy estaba sintiendo... Candy amaba a Anthony, no a él, ella estaba aferrada al recuerdo de Anthony.

-Te amo...- Candy había dejado de golpear a Terry, ahora sus brazos colgaban a los costados y su voz era ronca- regresa Anthony, yo te amo, tu también me amas ¿verdad, Anthony? Dime que volverás... dime que me amas Anthony, ¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!

-Candy...- las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Terry.

-"No sirve llorar sobre el agua derramada", eso le dije a Neil, ahora yo te digo que no sirve de nada llorar bajo la lluvia, no sirve de nada pedir perdón.

-Si de algo te sirve, yo no soy feliz.

-Terry, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-El que quieras.

-Haz que Anthony regrese, hazme olvidar que algún día fui feliz a tu lado, hazme feliz...

-Anthony nunca va a regresar.

-¡Anthony! ¡Regresa!

-Cálmate Candy.

-¡Te amo Anthony!

-----

-Dios, esta lluvia que no para... ¿Cómo pude alejarme tanto?- Archie buscaba impaciente la tumba de Anthony.- ¿estará Candy bien? ¿habrá regresado?

Archie buscaba bajo la lluvia a Candy, pero se había perdido mientras regresaba de ver a Steve.

-Si no me apuro a Candy le va a dar un buen resfriado.- mientras caminaba tropezó, y al levantarse diviso a la distancia a una pareja abrazada: el hombre alto y la mujer estatura media.- ¡Candy!- se acerco lentamente a hurtadillas, y al observar más de cerca casi se cae de espaldas- pero si es Terry.

-----

-Ah sí que ya la has invitado- dijo Elisa petulante.

-Sí, dijo que está encantada.- la sonrisa de Neil era muy alegre.

-Bien por ti hermanito, sólo espero que Terry no sea un obstáculo para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Conozco bien tus mentiras.

-Di lo que quieras, pero se que una mujer no puede dejar de amar así como así, y por si me lo preguntas, no creo que Candy te prefiera a ti sobre Terry.

-Esas son mis palabras.

-Así es hermanito, ¿dolió?

-No.

-Mientes muy mal.

Elisa sonreía, mientras Neil no se casara con Candy todo estaría bien, no podía permitir que Neil fuera rico y ella no.

-Vamos Neil, hay mujeres que se vuelven locas cuando saben que estas interesado en ellas, pero Candy es diferente, y la verdad no creo que le gustes mucho, o ¿acaso ya se te olvido todo lo que le hicimos?

-No.

-¿Crees que ella ya lo olvido?

-Dijo que había dejado el pasado atrás.

-Y tú le creíste.

-Sí.

-Que ingenuo eres hermanito.

-----

Lo mejor era alejarse, pero no siguió sus instintos y se quedo allí, abrazado a Candy. Quería olvidar las palabras de Candy, pero la realidad era cruel: Candy había enterrado su corazón en la tumba de un hombre, y ese hombre era: Anthony Andrew...

-¿Sabes Terry? Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, creí que te amaba pero lo creí porque me recordabas a Anthony, creí que eras diferente porque era muy ingenua...

-Calla Candy.

-Creí que me amabas por que en el fondo eso era lo que mi corazón quería escuchar.

-Pero si yo te amo.

-Te deje para que fueras feliz con Susana por que era muy tonta; pero ya no más, eh cambiado Terry.- Candy se separo de Terry y se hincó al borde de la tumba de Anthony- Te amo Anthony- Candy dio un beso al mármol frió y mojado.- traje nuestras rosas: las dulce Candy, no hagas caso a Terry, él esta mal, no le creas nada de lo que te diga, volveré mañana Anthony- Candy se puso de pie, vio a Terry fijamente y lo fulminó con la mirada- no quiero volver a verte, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, y quiero que te enteres por mí, no por unas señores chismosas- al ver el rostro perplejo de Terry explicó:- Se que le preguntaste a una señora por mi presentación, me lo dijo, pero ahora te lo diré yo: me voy a casar con Neil, anunciare mi compromiso con él, y para que lo sientas peor, me caso en Escocia, tu padre estará invitado, y desde luego tú.

-No puedes...

-Claro que puedo.

-Te amo Candy.

-Demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es tarde- Terry abrazó a Candy y la besó.

-Idiota- Candy se separo y le dio una bofetada- esa es por mí, y esta es por haber abandonado a Susana- Candy le dio otra bofetada.

-Eso no cambiara mis palabras: Te amo Candy.

-Yo amo a Anthony, y tú me lo recuerdas, por eso creí amarte.

-No digas eso.

-Lo digo y lo confirmo, y no digo más por respeto a Anthony.

Candy se alejo corriendo con el corazón roto y las lágrimas en su rostro, no muy lejos encontró a Archie, quién la abrazo y consoló.

-Calma Candy, todo va a estar bien.

-Le dije cosas horribles...

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que creía amarlo porque me recordaba a Anthony, que me iba a casar con Neil en Escocia y que el estaría invitado al igual que su padre.

-Hay más, ¿verdad?

-Le dije que me matara porqué sin Anthony no valía la pena vivir, grité a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Anthony... pero amo a Terry.

-Candy...- Archie ni pudo más que abrazar a su amiga- vamos Candy, la tía abuela debe estar enojada.

Antes quiero ir con Steve.

Esta bien.

-----

-¿Cómo es posible? Creí que habías cambiado- la voz de la tía abuela era fría y dura como el hielo.

-Lo siento, se que eso no lo remedia, pero de verdad que lo siento, pero ambos teníamos deseos de ir a visitar a Anthony y a Steve.- dijo Candy.

-Archie... ¿es eso verdad?

-Sí.- respondió Archie.

-Veo que has llorado mucho Candy- dijo la tía abuela- tienes los ojos muy rojos e hinchados.

-Sí.- dijo Candy.

-Y tu voz esta ronca, vete a tu cuarto y duerme.- ordenó con voz de hielo.

-Entendido, buenas noches- Candy se retiro guiñando un ojo a Archie.

-Buenas noches Candy- dijo Archie.

Una vez que Candy se hubo ido la tía abuela prosiguió.

-¿Ha llorado mucho?

-Algo.

-Su voz esta ronca, ¿hizo una escena?

-Lamentar la perdida de un ser querido no es una escena.

-Entiendo, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Archie.

-Tía... una cosa más.

-¿Qué pasa Archie?

-¿Conoce al Duque de Grandchester?

-Sí, es un buen amigo mío.

-Entiendo, buenas noches.

-¿Qué relación tienes con el Duque?

-Ninguna tía abuela, sólo preguntaba.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Candy?

-No.

-Se que Terrius, el actor, es su hijo.

-Así es.

-También se que él y Candy salieron en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Algo así.

-Si Candy decide que sea el con quién se case, será su decisión, nosotros no le impondremos un esposo.

-Muchas gracias, tía abuela.

-Son órdenes del tío William.

-Buenas noches, tía abuela.

-Buenas noches, Archie.

-----

Dos días después, Archie fue al despacho de Albert a decirle que Candy últimamente lloraba mucho por la perdida de Anthony y Steve, pero aún más por el desamor de Terry.

-Pero si Terry la ama.- dijo Albert.

-Candy me contó que el se lo dijo, pero no le creyó.

-No le creyó porque Candy no quería creerle.

-Lo mismo le dije.

-Dios, ¿Qué haremos?

-También debes saber algo más.

-¿Qué más sucedió?

-Candy le dijo que se casaría con Neil en Escocia, y que el y su padre estarían invitados a la boda.

-¡Dios mió! ¿es eso verdad?

-No, lo dijo guiada por un impulso.

-Candy se esta dejando guiar por el dolor.

-Hace días que come poco, sus ojos se han hinchado, y cuando habla o abraza a alguien parece que va a romperse... la verdad no la entiendo, ama a Terry pero le dijo que en realidad amaba a Anthony.

-Archie, yo se que detrás de todo esto hay algo más, dime que paso cuando estuvo en la tumba de Steve.

-Lloro, grito, pataleo. Lamento su muerte una y otra vez.

-Hay más, cuéntame, necesito saberlo para poder ayudar a Candy.

-Dijo que si para olvidar el dolor tenía que cambiar lo haría, y que lamentaba que ya estuviera entre nosotros para hacerla reír, que lo extrañaba; pero sobre todo le hablaba a la tumba como si estuviera platicando con Steve.

-Esto es muy raro, parece que de verdad Candy esta muy mal. Tendré que hablar con ella seriamente, no puede seguir así, tiene que alimentarse, y no sólo de comida, si no también de felicidad.

-Lo mismo le dije, pero no quiere hacerme caso.

-¿Cuándo viene Annie?

-Creo que en dos o tres semanas.

-¿Y Paty?

-No lo sé, hace mucho que ya no viene, pero ahora que la mencionas, hoy le llego un telegrama de Paty, y al leerlo Candy rompió en lágrimas, no quiso decirme que es lo que contenía.

-Bien, hablare con ella.

-Una cosa más Albert.

-Dime.

-El día en que fui con Candy al cementerio, tu estabas aquí hablando con Terry, ¿verdad?- al ver que Albert no respondía siguió.- no vale la pena que lo niegues, vi su abrigo con las iniciales T.G en el perchero del recibidor, y también cuando Candy me perseguía por el jardín.

-No le digas a Candy que hable con Terry.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada a Candy.- dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo.

-Terry esta muy preocupado por Candy.

-Tú le dijiste a Terry que fuera a ver a Anthony, ¿verdad?

-Se lo propuse, pero no tenía ni idea de que ustedes iban para allá.

-No lo ayudes, deja que Candy elija.

-Fue lo que le dije.

-Deja que Candy comprenda que Anthony se ha ido.

-Es algo muy duro, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-----

Terry le había dicho que la amaba, sin embargo la tristeza no había desaparecido, quería llorar y gritar, quería escapar de todos aquellos recuerdos pero sobre todo olvidar que Terry alguna vez le pidió matrimonio.

_-Si en ese momento no hubiera sido tan cobarde, en estos momentos estaría feliz al lado de Terry._

-Vamos Srta. Candy, debe comer algo- Dorothy estaba muy preocupada por Candy, su voz la delataba.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre, ¿podrías dejarme a solas?

-Como usted quiera.- Dorothy salió de la habitación.

_-Tal vez hasta ya tendría hijos, y una de ellos se llamaría Anthony. Anthony, cuando te extraño, se que no vas a regresar, pero aún sigues viviendo en mi corazón, aún puedo recordarte, aún percibo tu aroma._

Alguien tocaba a su puerta, se limpió las lágrimas, y empezó a peinarse el cabello.

-Adelante.- la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Albert, quien la cerró después de entrar.

-Candy, necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro Albert.

-Sé lo del cementerio.

-Te contó Archie.- afirmó ella.

-Sí, y no lo reprendas por ello, yo le pedí que me lo dijera, me contó lo de tu encuentro con Terry, se que es algo doloroso Candy, pero tenemos que aceptarlo aunque nos cueste trabajo, tenemos que seguir viviendo por aquellos seres que nos aman.

-Terry aceptara el título nobiliario de Duque.

-No tenía idea- mintió.

-Paty me mandó un telegrama; Terry se hará duque, se irá de América.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, si le digo que lo amo, me estaría traicionando a mi misma.

-No sabía que decir la verdad sobre nuestros sentimientos era pecado.

-Le dije a Terry que se alejara de mí, que no lo quería volver a ver.

-Archie no me dijo eso.

-Es normal en él ocultar esos detalles.

-Dime Candy, ¿de verdad piensas casarte con Neil?

-Desde luego que no.

-Tal vez Terry se lo tomo enserio.

-No lo creo, el muy bien sabe las cosas que Neil me ah hecho, yo no podría casarme con alguien como Neil.

Sin embargo ya no finges ser amable con él, ahora eres amable con él.

Es algo que nació sin previo aviso.

Te daré un consejo Candy, puedes tomarlo o dejarlo; en la vida hay cosas que nos duelen, perdidas que lloramos, y sueños que dejamos, sin embargo vale la pena seguir viviendo, sólo le encuentras sentido a la vida cuando tienes alrededor personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, la vida es un regalo, no vale la pena perderla por algo que puede ser superado, ¿crees que a Anthony le agradaría como estas viviendo?

-No.

-¿Entonces Candy, tu que sientes?

-Siento que me estoy muriendo lentamente.

-Si eso es lo que sientes, busca tu camino, pero no como una Andrew, busca tu camino como lo que eres Candy, una niña noble y buena, una persona que es capaz de renunciar a sus sueños por la felicidad de otras personas.

-Es por eso que soy una tonta.

-No Candy, tu eres una persona muy especial, ¿y sabes porque?

-Porque soy huérfana.

-Te equivocas Candy, eres especial porque has superado tus dificultades tú sola, porque eres capaz de renunciar a tu felicidad por la de otros, por que aunque puedes ser engreída y pedante por ser una Andrew, prefieres tratar a las personas por igual; puede que a los demás los engañes, pero yo se muy bien que sólo lo haces para escudarte Candy.

-Albert...- Candy corrió a abrazar a Albert.

-Llora Candy, llorar es bueno.

-Amo a Terry, lo amo con locura, soy capaz de ir a Londres y decirle a su padre que para ganar honor debo casarme con Terry.

-Te conozco, y se que lo harías, pero entonces... ¿Qué haría yo sin mi hermosa y pequeña hija?

-Albert... nunca antes me habías llamado hija.

-Pero lo eres Candy, eres mi hija y mi amiga.

-Albert...

-Te adopte Candy, oficialmente eres mi hija.

-Gracias Albert.

-Pero no por ello tengo derecho a ordenar tu vida.

-Gracias.

-----

-¿Un telegrama de Londres?- dijo la Sra. Ligham.

-Si sra., el cartero dijo que es del Duque de Grandchester.

-Muy bien, ¿se lo has dado al sr.?

-No, vine a entregárselo a usted.

-Bien- la madre de Elisa tomo el telegrama.- _Terrius aceptará titulo invitada familia Leegan seis meses. _Valla, así que por fin su hijo decidió dejar la actuación para tomar el titulo de duque, creo que esto le conviene a Elisa, lo malo es que sólo nos esta avisando, no nos está invitando formalmente, será mejor esperar la invitación formal.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- Elisa entró a la recamara de sus padre.- he oído que recibiste un telegrama desde Londres.

-Así es, al parecer el hijo del Duque de Grandchester ha decidido aceptar el titulo.

-¡Eso si es buena noticia! Eso quiere decir que aceptaras mi relación con él.

-Elisa, entre Terrius y tu no hay ninguna relación, y sabes muy bien que tengo planes para que te cases con el conde de Rockford.

-Bien, pero supongo que como Terrius ya será duque, la tía abuela va a preferir que me case con un duque...

-No digas tonterías Elisa.

-Es la verdad madre, si yo fuera Candy preferiría mil veces a un duque que a Neil.

-Elisa vete a tu habitación.

-Pero madre...

-Es mi última palabra.

-Últimamente todos ustedes están a favor de Neil, primero papá, quién dice que todo se lo dejará a Neil.

-Es normal, Neil es el primogénito.

-¿Y yo qué? Yo soy mayor que Neil.

-Pero Neil es hombre, y hay muchas jovencitas de buena familia que se mueren por estar con el.

-¿Y que hay de mi?

-Tu carácter no ha dejado que los muchachos ricos y poderosos se acerquen.

-Pero mamá...

-Nada de pero's, a tu habitación Elisa.

-Esta bien, pero cuando yo sea condesa, Candy me las va a pagar.

-Si Terry se hace duque... sería un golpe para sus hermanas.

-Lo sé.

-Además, hay rumores acerca de un príncipe en Londres.

-¿Qué rumores madre?- preguntó Elisa visiblemente interesada.

-Al parecer tiene alguna enfermedad que aún no se ha descubierto, y esta en peligro de muerte.

-¿Peligro de muerte?

-Sí, y si el príncipe muere, Terry tomara el título, dejando a sus hermanas el de duquesas.

-Pero una duquesa sola es como un caballo sin dueño.

-Lo sé, pero ahora ya es momento de ir a tu habitación.

-Un momento, si Terry busca a Candy, esta será duquesa, y una duquesa tiene mucho más rango que un condesa y...

-Deja de pensarlo tanto, la tía abuela nos ayudará a que Candy elija a Neil.

-Eso espero, porqué no podría soportar que Candy fuera más rica que yo.

-Elisa...

-Ya me voy a mi habitación.

-Candy ya es mucho más rica que nosotros, los Leegan.

-----

-¡Terrius! ¡debes concentrarte en la obra!

-Lo siento Brad, pero ando un poco distraído.

-Pues quítate esa distracción, y sobre todo debes recordar que el cisne se llama Odet, no Candy, ¿entendido Terrius?

-Sí.

-Bien, sigamos.

_-Odet, mi bella y pacifica Odet, te prometo ante el cielo y las estrellas que romperé el hechizo para que seamos felices..._

_-Sebastian, no debes preocuparte por mí, déjame, no me veas así._

_-Odet, no me importa lo que seas, mi amor es para ti._

_-Vete, no me mires._

_-Me iré, pero a buscar una solución..._

_-No... no vuelvas._

_-Volveré Odet, romperé este hechizo y seremos felices._

_-Bien, descanso de 15 minutos. Terrius, ven acá un momento._­- ordenó el director.

-Me concentraré en la obra- excusó Terry.

-Terry, esta es tu última obra, debes hacerla lo mejor posible, se que no te llevas bien con Sandra, pero trata de dar lo mejor de ti, vendrán las familias más ricas y poderosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Los Rockford, los Cameron, los More, los Andrew...

-¿Qué asientos ocuparán los Andrew?

-Primera fila VIP.- dijo el director con énfasis.

-Será algo muy duro.

Se lo que tuviste que ver Candy, Terry, será muy duro para ti, pero tengo que decírtelo, la Srta. Candy vendrá con el Sr. Neil Leegan, estarán en primera fila, en el centro, así que será muy difícil que no los veas juntos, irán a tu fiesta de despedida juntos, pero aún así te pido que des lo mejor de ti, dale una buena despedida de tu parte.

-Eso es lo que haré, sólo una cosa más.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Candy?

-Llámalo coincidencia.

-¿Podrías explicármelo?

-Claro, yo sólo conozco a una Candy, y esa la heredera principal de los Andrew, y eso sin contar que ambos estudiaron en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Deberías ser detective.

-Cuando uno es viejo, ya nada lo sorprende.- bromeó el director.

-----

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?- preguntó Archie.

-La obra es mañana, y tal vez sea mi última oportunidad de ver a Terry, para que no sea así eh ideado un plan.

-Bien, ¿puedes contármelo de nuevo?

-Claro; le entregaras una carta mía a Terry en donde dice que nos veamos el lunes en el hospital feliz.

-Bien, hasta ahí esta todo bien.

-En la fiesta de despedida, tratare de hablar con él y decirle que no vaya a faltar, para eso tu entretendrás a Neil y Elisa.

-Aja ¿y luego?

-¿Me estas poniendo atención?

-Sí.

-Eso espero, cuando hable con Terry...

-¿Cómo piensas hablarle? Decirle: ¿Terry ven un momento, quiero hablar contigo de lo del lunes?

-No, voy a topar con él por accidente y en sus manos le daré un papel que diga que lo espero en la pare trasera del local.

-Bien, sólo espero que funcione.

-Ahí le diré rápidamente que siga las instrucciones de la carta que tú le has dado.

-Muy bien, sólo una cosa Candy.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Que le dirás el lunes?

-La verdad.

-¿Qué verdad: la de Candy White, o la de Candy White Andrew?

-La verdad que ambas conocemos.

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Que amo a Terry perdidamente.

-Bien, ¿y después?

-Que se haga lo que el destino quiera.

-¿Sufrirás si no funciona?

-Si no funciona, no pasará nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a las jugadas del destino.

-----

Terry escuchaba cuidadosamente, no lo podía creer: Susana no lo amaba. Eso era algo bueno pero... vivió tanto tiempo atado a una mujer que no lo amaba y que no amaba.

_-No quiero que Terry se entere de que me voy a Rockford para vivir con el hombre que verdaderamente amo, el cree que me iré a vivir contigo._

_-Bien hija, pero... ¿y cuando lo descubra?_

_-Para entonces el ya estará en Londres, y no podrá hacer nada._

_-Bien, sólo hay un detalle._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Terry cree que tú entendiste todo ¿no?_

_-Así es._

_-Cree que tu te la pasas todo el día aquí encerrada ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Sin embargo tu sales y te vez a escondidas con Joseph._

_-Sí, ¿y?_

_-Bien, Terry se dará cuenta._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tus vestidos están manchados de lodo._

_-Terry no ve mis vestidos._

_-Nunca falta el momento._

_-Bien, más tarde me ocupo de ellos._

_-Susana, haces mal._

_-No, me case con Terry y nos divorciamos a la semana, o mejor dicho anulamos el matrimonio; luego tu le dijiste que debería hacerse cargo de mí._

_-Lo hice por tu bien._

_-Y te lo agradezco, aquí en Chicago conocí a Joseph._

_-Bien, sólo espero no te arrepientas de lo que harás._

_-Claro que no._

_-Bien, tengo que irme._

_-No te puedo acompañar, lo siento._

_-No te preocupes._

Terry supo que ese era el momento para darle una lección a Susana.

-Si quiere yo la acompaño Sra.- Terry irrumpió en la habitación de Susana.

-¡Terry!- exclamaron las dos damas.

-No se preocupen, de echo estoy feliz por Susana, ella no me ama y puede irse cuando quiera, así yo podré vivir con Candy.

-Terrius.

-No se preocupe Sra., es la verdad, en fin, la acompaño a la puerta.

-Lo siento Terry.

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe.

Y tras esas palabras, Terry sonrió y acompaño a la madre de Susana a la puerta.

-----

Las comidas se habían vuelto cada vez más calladas, ya estaba arto de eso, tenía que poner un poco ruido a aquella mesa.

-Candy, eh estado pensando en algo que tal vez te agrade- dijo Albert y después miro a Candy fijamente.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, creo que lo mejor será dar una buena donación al hogar de Pony.

Ante esas palabras la tía abuela de atragantó con el vino.

-¿Qué dices Albert?- pregunto la tía Elroy.

-Lo que ha escuchado tía, haré una donación.

-¿Cómo es posible deshonrar tanto a los Andrew?

-Dar una donación a un orfanato no es una deshonra.

-Bien, como quieras- dijo la tía Elroy y siguió comiendo.

-Eso sería muy bueno tío abuelo.- siguió Candy.

-Lo sé, ¿Qué piensas Archie?

-Esta muy bien, por cierto... ¿crees que puedas darme permiso para hacer un viaje a Escocia?

-¿Escocia? ¿Qué te lleva a Escocia?

-Es que Annie y yo planeamos encontrarnos ahí.

-Muy bien, tienes mi permiso, y además mi financiamiento, sólo un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podrías ocuparte de la compra de caballos que tengo pendiente?

-Claro- dijo Archie gustoso.

-Bien.- respondió Albert.

-Y dígame tío abuelo, ¿Cuándo se hará esa donación?- siguió Candy- me gustaría ayudarlo.

-La donación ya esta en proceso.

-¡Que bueno! Los chicos del hogar, la hermana María y la Srta. Pony se pondrán muy felices.

-Así es.

Después de la comida Candy se fue a su habitación para comenzar a escribir la carta que Archie le daría a Terry, pero justo en el momento donde le decía el lugar de encuentro, Dorothy tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Srta. Candy- dijo Dorothy al entrar- el mensajero de los Leegan le ha traído esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Al perecer un regalo.

Candy vio a Dorothy y el paquete que traía en las manos.

-¿Te molestaría abrirlo?

-No podría...

-Bien.

Candy se puso de pie, agarró en regalo y lo abrió sobre la cama. Leyó la tarjeta que traía.

_-Candy, espero que el regalo te guste. Con amor y cariño: Neil Leegan_.- Candy abrió uno de los estuches y descubrió con estupefacción que era un collar muy fino y muy caro.- lamentablemente Neil cree que puede comprarme con unas cuantas joyas.

-Es hermoso.

-No Dorothy, para mi no es hermoso.

-Srta. Candy...

-Si el me hubiera tratado bien en el pasado, el collar fuera muy hermoso y la tarjeta me haría perder la respiración- Canda abrió el segundo estuche.- Una pulsera...- abrió el tercer estuche- pendientes...

-Son todos hermosos.

-¿Los quieres?

-Oh, no podría.

-Acéptalos Dorothy.

-No puedo Srta. Candy.

-Bien, pero... tengo algo que compre para ti.

-De verdad que...

Candy abrió su armario y de ahí saco un paquete.

-Ábrelo.

-No podría.

-Vamos Dorothy, ¿vas a desobedecerme?

-Yo... no...- Dorothy abrió el paquete y dentro descubrió un hermoso vestido.

-Cuando fui a comprar el mió, vi este y me encanto para ti, espero te quede, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en cualquier momento su tía puede pasar a verla.

-Entiendo, bien, cuando te cambies para dormir te lo pruebas, y si no te queda me dices para que vallamos juntas a cambiarlo.

-Como usted desee Srta. Candy.

-No es como yo desee, es como tú desees.

-Yo...

-Deja de tratarme como a la tía abuela, tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigas.

-Bien, me retiro, que duerma bien Srta. Candy.

-Buenas noches Dorothy.

-Gracias... Candy.

-De nada Dorothy.

-Duerme bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

Candy se volvió a sentar para seguir con su carta... la carta que le devolvería al amor de su vida, o haría que lo perdiera para siempre.

-----

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Neil?- pregunto Elisa enojada.

-Debemos empezar a cuidar el dinero- respondió Neil.

-No tenemos porqué.

-Claro que sí.

-Yo quería comprarme ese anillo tan hermoso.

-Lo siento, pero ahora la cuenta en la joyería es limitada.

-Espero que eso no suceda con los vestidos.

-No, esa podrá seguir siendo la misma.

-Bien, sólo espero que cuando me vengue, no te arrepientas de lo que haz hecho hoy.

-Le compre un juego de joyas a Candy.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Zafiros, unos hermosos zafiros.

-Me las pagaras Neil.- Elisa se abalanzó sobre su hermano pequeño.- te voy a matar.

-Si no te calmas cancelare la cuenta en los vestidos y sombrererías.

Tras esas palabras Elisa se retiro de la habitación de Neil.

-----

-Candy, no me has dicho que color de vestido compraste- dijo la tía abuela derramando un poco de autoridad.

-Un rojo tía abuela, pero si a usted no le parece también compro un blanco con verde.- explicó Candy, rogando para que la tía cambiará de tema.

-Bien, sería mejor que llevaras el blanco con verde.- dijo la tía abuela sintiéndose importarte; Albert había salido muy temprano.- el blanco es sinónimo de pureza y libertad, y el verde… combina con tus ojos.

-Si tía abuela.

-Y además, si decides perderte, estarás inconfundible.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes algunas joyas?

-Las que los miembros de los Andrew me han dado, y ayer me llegó un juego de joyas.

-¿Quién te lo envió?

-Neil Leegan.

-Bien, las damas no usamos las joyas regaladas después de un día, se debe esperar...

_-Usted siempre usa las mismas joyas, eso quiere decir que no le regalan nada._

-Buscarás una que valla de acuerdo con tu vestido.

-Si tía Elroy.

-Espero que no deshonres a los Andrew.

Mientras la tía Elroy hablaba del dichoso honor de los Andrew, ella pensaba en una manera de ver a Terry sin dañar a nadie.

-----

-Eso estuvo muy mal Neil- lo reprendió su madre.

-Mamá, yo se lo que hago con Candy.- Neil miraba a Elisa con ojos asesinos.

-Con Candy puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, pero no tienes porqué limitar la cuenta en la joyería.

-Lo dice por el bien de los Leegan.

-Explícate mejor Neil.

-Ambos sabemos que Elisa no ah salido con nadie en años, y ella comienza a gastar tanto en joyas, la gente va a pensar que es una solterona empedernida que compra joyas para regalárselas a si misma.

-¡Neil!- exclamó la Sra. Leegan.

--A estado así conmigo desde que le dije lo que pensaba de su relación con Candy.- intervino Elisa.

Ahora veo que todo esto es por Candy; haces mal Neil, ¿Qué pasará cuando Candy elija pareja formal y no seas tú?

-Estoy seguro de que me elegirá a mí.

-Esto esta fuera de discusión, sólo quiero que dejes la cuenta en la joyería tal y como estaba.

-No lo haré madre.

-¿Se puede saber porque?

-Mi padre me ha encargado las cuentas, y estoy a cargo de todo lo económico, ustedes ocúpense de las cosas delicadas como la casa.

-¡Basta Neil!- su madre comenzaba a alzar la voz poco a poco- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada.

-Hagamos algo, y te lo ordeno como Leegan y como Andrew.

-Tú dirás.

-Si Candy y tú no anuncian compromiso en un mes, yo te buscaré pareja.

-No lo haré.

-Claro que lo harás.

-No aceptaré un trato tan bochornoso.

-Veamos que dice tu padre.

-Él estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-¡Basta Neil, no irás a esa obra!

-¡Claro que iré! En estos momentos soy yo quién manda en esta casa, y he decidido que sea Elisa quién no valla.

-Lo siento por ti Neil, pero Elisa irá a esa obra.

-Como quieras.

-Sólo espero que no vengas pidiéndole disculpas a tu hermana cuando Candy no te elija para esposo.

-Siempre hay otras opciones.

-Pero no tan buenas como la de los Andrew.

-Siempre puedo irme a Europa a casarme con alguna heredera de titulo nobiliario.

-¡Basta ya, Neil!

-----

Había ensayado demasiado los últimos dos días, y hoy era el momento de decir adiós, el momento en que podría cambiar el guión de la obra, y comenzar a tocar con la armónica, el momento que nuca quiso que llegara por cuarta vez: la despedida para siempre.

-¡Bien hecho a todos! Hoy deben hacerlo lo mejor posible, recuerden que aparte de ser la última obra en la que actuara Terry, es el estreno...

_-Y hoy es la despedida fatal... Candy, ojala ocurra algún milagro, para que podamos ser felices juntos._

-Bien, eso es todo, pueden ir a descansar, pero los quiero aquí a las 4 para los últimos detalles de vestuario.

-Brad- intervino Sandra- eh escuchado el rumor de que Eleanor Baker vendrá a la obra.

-Sí, ah sido un golpe de buena suerte, si lo hacen bien, tal vez ella pueda recomendarlos en su grupo de teatro.

-Bien, ¿En que asiento estará?

-En el centro de la segunda fila.

-Que bien...

Todos estaban alegres porque su madre vendría a ver la obra, la obra que marcaría su pasado para siempre; dentro de tres meses sería duque de Grandchester, un duque con un pasado tormentoso.

-----

-Apresúrate Candy o cuando llegue Neil lo harás esperar- Archie imitaba excelentemente la voz de la tía abuela.

-Enseguida tía abuela, ¿me podría prestar un insecticida?

-Desde luego Candy, no quiero de Neil te pegue la peste.

-Jajajaja, lo haces bien Archie.

-Es algo que adquirí con el tiempo; ¿ya tienes la carta?

-Sí, toma- Candy le entrego a Archie la carta.

-Bien, por cierto, Albert me dijo que te diera esto- Archie le dio un estuche a Candy.

-Es precioso- dijo Candy al abrir el estuche- parecen diamantes.

-Son diamantes.

-Y rubíes.

-Son rubíes.

-No se porque Albert me conciente tanto.

-Eres su hija.

-Mira, también vienen unos pendientes y un brazalete.

-Se te olvido mencionar la tarjeta.- dijo Archie.

_-Para mi adorable Candy, espero que estás joyas combinen bien con tu estado de animo y vestido. Albert._

-Valla, si que sabe escribir una tarjeta- dijo Archie después de leer la tarjeta.

-¿Le dijiste el color de mi vestido?

-No.

-U creo que sabe muy bien mis gustos.

-Ya son las 5 Candy, y aún no estás lista.

-Sólo me faltan los zapatos, ¿me ayudas?

Archie ayudó a Candy con los zapatos y después a colocarse las joyas.

-Te vez como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

-Y el príncipe es Terry, la única diferencia es que en los cuentos viven felices.

-No te desanimes Candy.

-Si Terry te pregunta por mí, dile que tropezare con él y que después de eso nos veremos en 5 minutos en la parte trasera del edificio.

-Bien, y después le dirás que siga las instrucciones de la carta.

-Sí.

-Todo esta listo para que puedas ser feliz Candy.

-Tal vez suene un poco mala, pero esta es la noche perfecta para que Neil pague un poquito el mal que me hizo.

-No suenas cruel, suenas a justicia.

-----

Observó por una abertura del telón, y vio que todo el teatro estaba lleno, desde las primeras filas hasta el tercer piso, incluso se respiraba una ambiente de felicidad, pero su vista sólo estaba fija en la primera fila, donde Candy ya estaba sentada con Neil; Candy parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, se veía tan hermosa...

-Terry, comenzamos en tres minutos, regresa a tu lugar.

-Bien.

Se alejo del telón y deseo suerte a todos los actores, y para su sorpresa, fue Sandra quién le deseo suerte.

-Hazlo lo mejor posible, tu chica te estará viendo, ponle pasión a tu actuación, aunque sea por un breve instante piensa que soy Candy, pero con el sobrenombre de Odet.

-Gracias, que tengas suerte.

-Más suerte tienen los enamorados.

-Los enamorados hacemos cosas sin pensarlo.

-Se que Candy y tu han sido separados antes, pero no dejes que el destino lo haga otra vez.

-Sí.

-Y Terry, una cosa más, se improvisar muy bien- Sandra se fue después de guiñarle un ojo a Terry.

_-¡Que chica tan rara! Primero me odia y luego me desea suerte, hoy definitivamente es una noche de muchas sorpresas._

-----

-Ya va a comenzar- la voz de Neil le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, es que estoy un poco emocionada.

-Bien.- Neil la examino con la mirada y enseguida se concentró en la obra.

La historia de "El Lago de los Cisnes" le llegó al corazón; Terry realmente actuaba muy bien, su belleza resaltaba de entre todos los actores.

_-Oh mi bella y hermosa Odet, ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer semejante castigo? La luna nos observa, el cielo nos aclama, nuestro amor es eterno..._

_-Sebastian, nuestro amor es imposible, no quiero que me veas así._

_-No me importa tu apariencia, nosotros debemos vivir felices._

_-Pero ya no soy humana, ahora soy un animal._

_-No Odet, tú eres un ángel que ah llegado a mi vida._

_-No me vas así._

_-El canto de la armónica te calmara, y nunca más te sentirás sola- Sebastian (Terry) saco de entre su capa una armónica y comenzó a tocarla._

_-Sebastian..._

_-Odet, mi bella Odet._

_-Tocare para ti la melodía que hará que nuestros..._

_A lo lejos se podía ver al director buscando con desesperación en el guión aquellas palabras._

_- -_Eso no viene en el guión, ¡Dios mío! Estos dos están cambiando todo.

-----

_-Esa melodía, es la que Terry tocó para mí en la celda de Castigo en el Colegio San Pablo. La recuerda; parecen que esas palabras van dirigidas a mí... Terry._

Candy sintió como Neil tomaba su mano, y comenzaba a apretarla. Candy no sabía que hacer, pero su sexto sentido le indico que debía separarse ligeramente de Neil con el pretexto de arreglarse los pendientes.

-----

_-Romperemos el hechizo, te lo prometo Odet._

_-Sebastian, se que nosotros dos debemos ser felices, pero juntos no lo lograremos._

_-Claro que si, podremos huir._

_-No, no podemos, el hechizo me perseguirá toda mi vida._

_-Eso no importa, tendremos hijos, nos casaremos._

_-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo siendo un cisne. Vete por favor._

_-Me iré esta noche, pero volveré mañana y todos lo días, no te dejare sola, por que te amo, te amo con todo el corazón Can... Odet. Mi bella y muy amada Odet._

-----

La obra había terminado, era momento de hacer lo que Candy le había encargado, se apresuro todo lo que pudo y entro en los camerinos utilizando el apellido Andrew.

-Terry, necesito hablar contigo.- Archie irrumpió bruscamente en el camerino de Terry.

-¿Archie? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Terry levantándose de su asiento, claramente sorprendido.

-Candy te manda esto- le entrego la carta.

-¿Candy? Pensé que...

-No pienses sólo lee, ah, y cuando Candy tropiece contigo en la recepción y te agarre la mano, en cinco minutos debes estar afuera, en la parte trasera del edificio, Candy quiere hablar contigo.

-Bien.

-Una cosa más Terry, no la hagas llorar.

-Descuida, no lo haré.

-Por cierto, felicidades, buena improvisación.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Se muchas cosas.

Y sin más, salió del camerino dejando a Terry en un mar de pensamientos y conclusiones.

-----

Neil no dejaba de hablar de la obra, lo cuál ponía nerviosa a Candy, y por primera vez en su vida agradeció la intervención de Elisa.

-Que lindas joyas Candy, ¿Dónde las has comprado?- pregunto Elisa.

-Me las ha obsequiado...- Candy no terminó porque Elisa la interrumpió.

-¿Te las ah obsequiado Neil, Candy?

-No, Elisa, estas me las obsequio Albert.

-¿El tío abuelo?

-Así es, y si me permites decirlo, las que Neil ah tenido el lujo de obsequiarme, son zafiros, unos bellos y hermosos zafiros- mintió Candy sabiendo que aquella respuesta enojaría a Elisa.- ¿no las viste?

-Oh, no, me temo que no- Elisa se separo de Candy y Neil y pronto abordó a Charly Rockford.

-No le hagas caso Candy.

-No te preocupes Neil, sus comentarios no me molestan.

-Por cierto Candy ¿te ah gustado mi regalo?

-Desde luego Neil, muchas gracias por el detalle.

-De nada Candy, sólo hago lo correcto.

-No sabía que lo correcto era regalar joyas tan finas.

-Lo correcto es regalar joyas finas a una mujer tan hermosa y carismática como tú.

Ante aquellas palabras Candy se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?

-No, es sólo que soy un poco tímida.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a la recepción o llegaremos tarde.

-Sí.

-----

La recepción era todo lo que había imaginado: mesas redondas, manteles largos, sillas perfectamente arregladas, flores, música, un gran y exquisito banquete que contenía una buena cata de vinos... y también la presencia de Candy.

-¿En que piensas Terry?- pregunto Brad.

-En lo elegante que esta todo esto.

-No es para tanto.

-Dime, ¿estas muy molesto por el cambio de guión?

-No tanto, de hecho a mucha gente le gustó, y como creen que todas las obras serán lo mismo, han reservado entradas.

-Me alegro por ti y por el teatro.

-Más feliz deberías estar tú.

-¿Por qué debería de estar muy feliz?

-Porqué se lo de Candy, y también se que ambos se quieren, de hecho es muy bueno saber que en este mundo todavía existen jóvenes como ustedes.

-Yo no soy muy joven.

-Vamos Terry, sólo tienes 23 años.

-Ella es la que es joven.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-20 años.

-Aún es muy joven para casarse.

-Nunca se es joven ni viejo para el amor.

-Creo que en eso el joven y soltero actor tiene razón.- bromeó Brad.

-Y yo creo que el viejo director también la tiene.

-Vamos Terry, yo no soy muy viejo.

-Eso es lo que tú me dijiste.

Tras un ligero choque de copas, Terry buscó a Candy con la mirada, y al ver que estaba con Neil, decidió ir a llenarse la copa, no quería ver a Candy con Neil.

-----

-Por cierto Neil, me encantaría que me ayudarás con la cría de unos caballos- intervino Archie.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Neil sin creérselo.

-Sí, tú- Archi le guiñó un ojo a Candy como señal de que podía irse.

-Si no les molesta, tengo que irme un momento, necesito un poco de aire fresco y espacio personal.

-No te preocupes Candy- dijo Neil.

-Vete con cuidado, aquí hay muchas pirañas- le dijo Archie.

-Bien, con permiso.- Candy se separó de Archie y Neil.

-Y bien Archie, ¿Qué me decías?

Ya que Candy se ha ido, necesito preguntarte algo.

Tú dirás.

-¿Amas a Candy o sólo es por la fortuna Andrew?

-Esa es una pregunta fuera de lugar.

-Responde como un hombre, no como un Leegan.

-La amo.

-¿Cómo Leegan o como hombre?

-Como los dos, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo.

-Como quieras.

-¿Qué te pareció la obra?

-Un fiasco.

-Pues hace una hora parecías encantado.

-¿No sabes que yo también soy actor?

-Los actores mienten bien, tú... no.

Archie trataba de encontrar un buen tema para que Neil no notara la ausencia de Candy y Terry en la sala de fiestas.

-----

¿Dónde estaría Terry? Por un momento había pensado que en la cata de vinos, pero se había equivocado. A lo lejos diviso a Harry Charles Rockford, quién estaba con Elisa y Terry. ¿Mala suerte o destino? Aún así decidió seguir con su plan, se acerco a Elisa y compañía.

-Buenas noches Charly...- saludó Candy extendiéndole la mano como hacía una señorita.- que gusto verte.

-El gusto es todo mío Candy- Charly se separo de Elisa y centró su atención en Candy.- mira, te presento a mi amigo actor: Terrius Grandchester.

-Oh, que maravilla- Candy y Terry se saludaron- pero me temo que las presentaciones sobran, Terrius y yo nos conocemos desde hace años.- apuntó Candy.

-Precisamente eso estaba mencionado Elisa.

Candy eligió el momento en que Elisa y Charly trataban el tema acerca de conocerse para tropezar con Terry.

-Lo siento, no me fije, ya sabe como son estos vestidos- excusó Candy.- Bueno, lo tendré que sentir más, pero tengo que retirarme.

-¿A dónde vas Candy?- preguntó Elisa.

-Vamos Elisa, déjala, ya es grande- dijo Charly.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Charles.- convino Terry.

-Como quieran.

Candy salió cuidadosamente de la recepción y camino lentamente hacía la parte trasera del edificio, pensó que Terry tardaría un poco más, pero por segunda vez... se había equivocado; se acercó sigilosamente y al estar frente a Terry se quedó sin palabras.

-Hola señorita Pecas.

-Hola... niño malcriado.

-Tiempo sin verte.

-Hace una semana me viste.

-Una semana es una eternidad.

-Ya lo creo.

-Tanto tiempo, ¿y solo nos saludamos con un "hola"?

No.

Terry abrazó a Candy y la besó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida: Con amor, anhelo, y mucha, mucha alegría y pasión.

-----

Fin del capitulo 2: Aquí estoy de nuevo haciendo que se queden con las ganas de seguir; ¿pensaban que Candy y Terry no se volverían a encontrar si no hasta dentro de... 3 o 2 capítulos? Pues no, esta vez quiero que las cosas sucedan así, ya que así es como se esta prestan la historia.

Este capitulo de **22 páginas** es para recompensarlos por la tardanza.

Nos vemos y dejen sus reviews.


	4. Capitulo 3: instintos de Amor

Candy Candy no me pernetece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa

Candy Candy no me pernetece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa.

La secuencia de la historia pertenece a MiekoSakuraChan (Ana Cristina García Toledo)

Esta protegida contra fines de lucro.

--

Capitulo 3: "Instintos de amor"

El tropiezo entre Candy y Terry no era casual, y tampoco que ambos no estuvieran en la recepción. Realmente muy sospechoso, y era momento de terminar con el misterio.

-Charles, si no te molesta, tengo que ir al tocador un momento.- pidió Elisa.

-Claro, como quieras.

Salió con cuidado al jardín, y al ver que no estaban decidió examinar la situación; tal vez después de todo Terry si estuviera en la sala de descanso.

--

Era la mejor bienvenida que había recibido en toda su vida: Un beso del hombre que amaba y la amaba.

-Terry, no hay tiempo para esto, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Yo también te amo.

-Aparte de eso.

-Dime Candy.

-Debes seguir las instrucciones de la carta, nadie debe reconocernos... o al menos a mí.

-Yo pasare desapercibido.

-Bien. El lunes debemos estar puntual en el hospital feliz a las 2 de la tarde, que es la hora de la comida del doctor.

-Entendido.

Terry... discúlpame por lo del cementerio, pero debes entender que mi dolor era...

-No te preocupes Candy, se que te eh hecho mucho daño, pero ahora podemos estar juntos.

-Terry, tenemos que estar viéndonos a escondidas.

-¿Por qué Candy?- preguntó él con una mirada llena de dudas,

-Porque en estos momentos estoy bajo mucha presión.

-¿Lo dices por Neil?

-Neil no me importa. Si ya leíste la carta lo sabrás todo.

-La eh leído.

-Te eh extrañado tanto.

Terry abrazó a Candy y después le dio otro beso largo, pero a la vez pausado; instantes después la fantasía y paraíso de Terry y Candy desapareció al escucharse la voz de Elisa.

**-Si retirarme por "x" motivo y retirarme para ir a la sala de descanso se trata de esto, lo practicare.**

-Elisa...

-Vamos Candy, no te apresures, sigue con lo que estas, realmente no me importa mucho tu vida.

-Basta Elisa- la acalló Terry.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que me valla- Elisa se alejó con una gran sonrisa.- espero que no hagas llorar a Neil.

Terry abrazó más a Candy para controlarla.

-Tengo que irme- Candy se separó de los brazos de Terry.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor, no faltes el lunes Terry.

-No lo haré- Terry se despidió con un beso.

-Hasta el lunes.

--

Estaba muy preocupado por Candy, tenía mucho tiempo que se había ido al tocador y no había regresado.

-Tía Elroy, ¿sabe usted donde esta Candy?- preguntó Neil tratando se no parecer un tonto.

-Pensé que estaba contigo, mira ahí viene Elisa, hace unos momentos la vi con ella.- respondió la tía Elroy.- Elisa- dijo una vez que Elisa se unió a ellos- ¿has visto a Candy?

-¿A Candy?

-Sí Elisa, por favor dime donde está- pidió Neil.

-Bueno, eh visto a Candy...

-Déjalo, ahí viene- Neil vio a Candy a lo lejos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Candy una vez que se hubo acercado.

-Le estaba diciendo a Neil donde estabas.- contestó Elisa.- ¿eso debe alarmarte Candy?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno Neil, como te iba diciendo...

Candy sintió como el mundo le caía sobre los hombros.

-Candy estaba en el tocador, la vi hace unos momentos, y también platique un rato con ella.- mintió Elisa.

-Eso ya no importa.- respondió Neil.

-Candy, quiero preguntarte algo- pidió Elisa.

-Lo que quieras.

-Ven un momento por favor- Elisa se separó de la tía Elroy de Neil.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eh mentido por ti, es momento de que me hagas un favor.- exigió Elisa.

-No pienso hacerte nada.

-Vamos Candy, te he salvado, por mí puedes ser feliz con quién quieras, siempre y cuando no te metas en mi vida.

-Bien, lo haré.

-Quiero que convenzas a Neil de volver a poner la cuenta de la joyería a mi entera disposición.

-Lo intentare, pero no te aseguro éxito.

-Pues asegúralo, por que si no me retractaré.

-Si lo haces, entonces diré que lo has inventando.

-Ahí viene Neil, será mejor que lo hagas bien.

_-¿De que hablan?_- intervino Neil.

-Le estaba diciendo a Elisa que en la joyería "Green Diamond" vi un collar para ella- mintió Candy.

-Lamentablemente no puedo comprarlo- dijo Elisa.

-¿Porqué Elisa? ¿tienen problemas económicos?

-Nada de eso, es sólo que Neil me cancelo la cuenta.

Candy miró a Neil con desaprobación.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Candy.

-Me temo que sí.- respondió Neil.

-Eso es una calamidad, nosotras las damas debemos vernos lindas con unas cuantas joyas.- dijo Candy con tono meloso.

-Lo sé, pero Elisa abusa demasiado.- se defendió Neil.

-No seas malo Neil, vuelve a reactivarle la cuenta.

-Lo pensare.

_-Es caso perdido, mejor déjalo Candy_- Elisa se separó de Neil y Candy.

-Haces mal Neil.

-Sólo hago lo que es debido.

-Si no le reactivas la cuenta a Elisa, me voy a enojar tanto, que me veré en la penosa necesidad de devolverte el obsequio tan hermoso que me has enviado.

-Tú ganas, le reactivare la cuenta a Elisa.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, era una batalla que había ganado, Elisa ya no diría nada, o a menos eso esperaba...

--

-Como quieras Susana, tus decisiones me tienen sin cuidado- dijo Terry perdiendo la paciencia- si quieres te llevo a la estación.

-No es necesario, Joseph pasará por mí.

-Esta bien, ¿estás segura que nunca más volverás a molestarme?

-Completamente; y no tienes porque ser tan frío conmigo.

-Sólo te devuelvo el sentimiento que sentí viviendo contigo.

-Te comprendo, pero ahora ambos podremos ser felices.

-Así es.

-¿Crees que a Candy le moleste que adopte un niño del hogar de Pony?

-Al contrario.

-Creo que este es el adiós definitivo entre nosotros.

-Yo no lo creo, yo lo sé.

-Espero que tengas buena suerte mañana.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sin querer leí la carta, bueno, me voy, ya ah venido Joseph.

-Si quiera déjame llevarte a la puerta de entrada, ahí podré darle las gracias.

-¿Qué gracias?

-¿No crees que debo darle las gracias por haberte enamorado y por haberse enamorado de ti?

-Si es lo quieres...

Terry acompaño a Susana hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio y cumplió su palabra: le dio las gracias a Joseph; pero también descubrió que el tal Joseph no era otro que el primo de Harry Charles Rockford.

--

-¿Cómo la pasaste en la obra Candy?- preguntó Albert.

-Muy bien, sólo me incomodó la presencia de Neil.

-Tú sabías que eso iba a suceder.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces porqué aceptaste su invitación?

-Sentí que era mi obligación, y la tía abuela me dijo que el sería el más indicado.

-Pues bien, yo te daré una orden.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Se feliz Candy, elije tu camino.

--

-Hágala pasar- ordenó la tía abuela.

_-Entendido Sra._

-Buenas tardes Sra. Elroy.

-Me han dicho que usted ah venido hablarme de Terry y Candy.

-Así es señora, me llamo Susana Marlow.

-Bien habla jovencita.

-Terry y Candy planean verse a escondidas en el hospital feliz, a las 2 de la tarde, mañana lunes.

-¿Sabes los motivos?

-Tal vez planeen huir.

-¿Huir? ¿Se refiere a escaparse juntos?

-Sí señora.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

-Candy le escribió una carta a Terry, y yo se que Archie; un amigo suyo; le entrego algo en el camerino.

-¡Dios mió!

-Hay más, en la carta decía que Candy y el se iban a encontrar durante la recepción en la parte trasera del edificio.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, decía que cuando tropezará con el, se verían dentro de 5 minutos.

-¿Y que gana usted con decírmelo?

-Nada, sólo quiero que no sean felices juntos.

-Pero que egoísta, de todos modos gracias, mocosa, por la información.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber.

--

-¿Qué pasa Dorothy?- preguntó Candy.

-Lo siento Candy, pero debo cerrar tu puerta con llave.

-¿Por qué?

-Son órdenes de la señora Elroy.

-¿De la tía abuela?

-Sí.

-¿Y Albert?

-Salió muy temprano.

-Llama a Archie, dile que tiene que ayudarme.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¡Dorothy!

-Lo siento.

Dorothy echo llave al cuarto de Candy.

-¡Dorothy!

-Candy.- susurró Dorothy- en la mañana deje una cuerda y un lazo debajo de la cama, tal vez te sirvan.

-¡Déjame salir!

-Lo siento.

Candy escuchó como Dorothy se alejaba llorando.

-Tengo que ir, ¿pero como? Estoy en el tercer piso.

Candy abrió la ventana, y descubrió que el carro de los Leegan estaba estacionado justo debajo de su habitación.

-Oh, ¿ahora como iré? Sólo faltan 40 minutos. ¿Cómo es que la tía Elroy ah decidido encerrarme? Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo faltar.

Candy aseguró la cuerda y la arrojó por la ventana, tenía que ir, y no permitiría que una simple llave le impidiera ser feliz, después de todo... esa había sido la orden que Albert le había dado.

--

-Es que Candy ordenó que se le cerrará la puerta, así que la eh mandado a cerrar, pero si quieres, puedes ir a verla, pero no la dejes salir.- ordenó la tía abuela.

-Si, tía Elroy.- concedió Neil.

-Bien, Dorothy, acompáñalo.

Neil y Dorothy fueron a la habitación de Candy, y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¡Candy no está!- exclamo Neil.

-Pero si hace unos minutos.

-La ventana esta abierta.

Neil se acercó a la ventana, y a lo lejos la vio correr.

-Allá va, ¿porqué salto por la ventana?

-No lo sé Sr.

-Muy bien, ya basta, ya estoy cansado de esto, le diré a la tía abuela.

-Un momento Sr. usted se queda aquí.

Dorothy salió rápidamente y dejo encerrado a Neil en la habitación de Candy.

-Dorothy, abre esta puerta o pediré que te corran, prometo no decir nada, pero ábrela ya.

-¿Lo jura por su honor Sr. Leegan?

-Lo juro.

Dorothy abrió la puerta y dejo salir a Neil.

-Dime a donde ha ido Candy.

-No lo sé.

-Dímelo.

-No lo sé Señor...- volvió a decir Dorothy.

-Bien, le diremos a la tía abuela que la encontramos dormida.- dijo Neil.

-Si Sr.

Dorothy no lo podía creer, Neil mentiría para salvar a Candy.

--

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- Terry corrió a abrazar a Candy.

-Yo también, pero creo que alguien le dijo a la tía abuela lo de nuestro encuentro.

-Susana.

-¿Susana?

-Me dijo que leyó la carta.

-No lo creo.

-Sí, me deseo suerte, ya ambos sabemos lo egoísta que es ella, sin embargo se ah ido a Rockford con Joseph Kennedy.

-¿Kennedy?

-Sí, y ahora Charles no tendrá otra opción que aceptar el titulo de Conde de Rockford; pero dejemos eso a un lado.

-Terry...

-Candy, escapemos juntos a Londres.

-¿A Londres?

-Sí Candy, tengo un camarote reservado.

-¿Un camarote?

-Sí Candy, tengo 4 boletos libres.

-Terry yo...

-Si no lo hacemos ahora, nunca podremos ser felices.

-Yo...

-Vamos Candy, hagámoslo.

-¿Nosotros dos, solos?

-Si quieres puedes traer a alguien, para que no te sientas sola.

-Contigo nunca me sentiré sola.

-¿Entonces?

-Bien, ¿puedo llevar a Dorothy conmigo?

-Sí Candy.

-Temo que sí no lo hago, la corran, ya que ella fue quién me ayudo a escapar.

-Bien Candy, el próximo lunes zarpa el "Paradise Ocean".

-Primero quiero ir a despedirme de la hermana María y de la Srta. Pony.

-Entonces tendremos que salir el miércoles Candy, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Yo quiero despedirme de Albert...

-¿Estás segura?

-Bien Candy, recuerda que tal ves esta sea la última vez que podemos ser felices, es nuestra última oportunidad, si no llegas el miércoles a la estación, lo entenderé.

-Terry...

-El miércoles, a las 4 de la mañana Candy.

-Sí, yo comprare los boletos, después de ir al hogar de Pony, tomaremos otro tren para ir al puerto.

-Sí, ten cuidado Candy, dedícate a ser feliz.

-¿Te estas despidiendo Terry?

-No, Candy, te estoy deseando buena suerte, ya que te has escapado de la casa de los Andrew para venir a verme hoy.

-Lo sé, le diré a Dorothy.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, te comprenderé si no llegas el miércoles.

-Llegare Terry, te lo prometo.

Terry le dio un beso, y después se despidió de ella, con el presentimiento, de que tal vez ese beso fuera el último... en su interior, sabía que Candy no iría a la estación, aún así, la esperaría.

_-Candy... presiento un adiós definitivo en tu mirada; también presiento que el destino nos va a separar de nuevo... Destino maldito, que juega con nuestros sentimientos._

--

Tal y como había previsto, Candy y Terry se habían visto a escondidas, pero la decisión de la tía abuela era imperdonable.

-Ha hecho mal tía, si Candy quiere ser feliz con Terry, es su decisión- alegó Albert.

-Lo hice para no manchar el nombre de los Andrew.

-Le recuerdo que fue usted quién me nombró la cabeza de los Andrew, y le eh dicho a Candy que le ordeno ser feliz, y si lo es con Terry puede verse con él.

-No es para tanto, al final saltó por la ventana como una salvaje, ya sabía yo que una chica como ella no podía cambiar para un buen miembro de los Andrew.

-Si te has dado cuenta, hasta Neil mintió por ella.

-Neil esta perdidamente enamorado de Candy, y eso lo ah cegado totalmente.

-Deja en paz a Candy, ella tiene mi permiso para salir con Terry.

-Pero Albert...

-Eh tomado una decisión, y si usted sigue metiéndose en la vida de Candy, me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que se vaya de esta casa.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que ah oído tía abuela. Si los dos rebeldes del colegio San Pablo quieren estar juntos, yo los defenderé.

-¡Albert!

-Y para que lo sepas, eh nombrado a Candy mi heredera universal, Candy se quedará con todo cuando yo muera, y Archie tendrá una parte de mi fortuna también.

-¡Dios mío Albert! ¡Has perdido la cordura!

-Llámalo como quieras.

-¿Y que pasará con los demás Andrew? La fortuna siempre ah sido dividida.

-Pues ya no más, cuando yo muera, Candy será la cabeza de los Andrew.

-¡Basta ya! Te destituyo inmediatamente como cabeza de los Andrew.

-Eso es imposible Tía, todo ya ah sido procesado, y como le eh dicho antes, si usted interfiere, tendré que pedirle que se vaya a vivir a otro lado.

-El día en que Candy eche abajo el honor de los Andrew, te vas a arrepentir de tu decisión.

-Que así sea.

-Es tu decisión.

-Así es, y se no hable más del asunto.

--

-Gracias Dorothy.

-De nada Srta. Candy.

-¿Dices que Neil mintió por mí?

-Si Srta.

-Que bien. Dorothy, quiero pedirte algo.

-Lo que quiera.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres.

-¿Esta segura? ¿no querrá llevarse a otra? ¿No se molestará su tía?

-No comprendes Dorothy, me voy a escapar con Terry, y quiero que me acompañes...

-¿Yo?

-Sí.

-Lo lamento Srta. Candy, pero me temo que no podré ir con usted.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo que cuidar de mis hermanos, y desde Londres no podré hacerlo.

-Tienes razón; pero temo que te corran por dejarme escapar.

-El Sr. Leegan me ah dicho que si eso sucede puedo ponerme a su servicio.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

_-Valla últimamente Neil esta muy cambiado, ¿se habrá dado algún golpe en la cabeza?_

-Srta. Candy, con su propuesta se me había olvidado que el Sr. William quiere hablar con usted.

--

Albert sabía que eso iba a suceder, así que no se sorprendió.

-Te apoyo Candy; pero aún así pienso que la decisión es muy precipitada.

-¿No gustó la idea?

-No es que no me guste, es sólo que la veo muy apresurada, ustedes deben darse su tiempo.

-Pero hemos esperado tanto tiempo para estar juntos.

-¿Y que harán cuando lleguen a Londres?

-No hablamos de ello.

-¿Lo ves? Es muy precipitado.

-Pero Albert...

-Aún así, te ayudare, te llevare a la estación.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, y espero que en cuanto estés en Londres me escribas.

-Sí.

-Y... si llegas a casarte Candy, invítame a la boda.

-¿Eh?

-No me dirás que no te casas... ¿verdad?

-Es que... no pensé en ello- Candy se sonrojó considerablemente.

-Lo mejor será no comentar nada a alguien más.

-Claro, no queremos otra Susana Marlow.- dijo ella en tono malicioso.

-¿Eh?

Ya se que fue ella quién le dijo a la tía abuela acerca de mí reunión con Terry.

-No te preocupes por ella Candy.

-Tienes razón tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

-Candy- Albert la miró muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te voy a extrañar.

Albert sacó un joyero de uno de sus cajones.

-Son las joyas de mi hermana, la madre de Anthony.

-Sí, recuerdo ese joyero.

-Estoy seguro, de que Anthony hubiera querido que tú las tuvieras.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, Anthony te amó Candy, ustedes se amaron muy jóvenes...

-No se que decir.

-No tienes que decir algo, acéptalas, estarán mejor contigo.

-Albert...

Candy aceptó el joyero y sintió como las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras Candy?

-Es que... mientras yo planeo huir, tú me regalas las joyas de tu hermana.

-Es lo correcto.

-Soy una malagradecida.

-No Candy, tú sólo sigues mis órdenes.

-¿Tus ordenes?

-Así es; si eres feliz escapando con Terry, no haces más que obedecerme; ¿ya olvidaste que esa es mi única orden para ti?

-No...

-Sí huyendo con Terry eres feliz, hazlo, si cruzar el océano con Terry te hace feliz, entonces hazlo, que yo no me interpondré entre ustedes, al contrario, los voy a apoyar.

-¡Albert...!

-Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que te vallas a dormir.

--

Ya no aguantaba los comentarios de su madre y hermana, quería que se callaran y que lo dejaran de molestar.

-¿Qué esperabas madre? Candy es del hogar de Pony; y una criada, no puede ser mucho más que eso.

-Coincido contigo Elisa, nunca pensé que Dorothy participara en todo esto; que ciega fui, nunca debí creer que Candy había cambiado.

-Yo nunca lo creí, por eso siempre fingía con ella.

-Yo debía hacer lo mismo, para no llevarme tal desilusión.

-¡Basta ya de tantas tonterías!- gritó Neil- ya estoy arto de sus palabras, hablan como si fueran perfectas, pero no lo son: Elisa no ah conseguido novio, y el que consiguió no le duró más que un día, y tú, madre, no haces más que criticar, pero en realidad anhelas lo que criticas.

-¡Neil! Calla por favor- pidió su madre.- ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Nada madre, es sólo que eh abierto los ojos.

-Déjalo madre, lo que pasa, es que se ah dado cuenta de que Candy prefiere a un duque, antes que a él.- Elisa desafió a Neil con sus palabras.

-Y tú te has dado cuenta de que Charly sólo sale contigo por puro y simple compromiso- Neil aceptó el reto.

-Pero por lo menos, estoy conciente de ello, no que a otros los ilusionan, y luego los dejan colgados.

-Prefiero quedar colgado, a esperar que alguien rico y de poder se fije en mí. Pero claro, eso nunca ocurrirá, hay tantas muchachas de buenas familias y herederas únicas que se mueren por estar conmigo, así que en realidad no eh perdido mucho.

-¿Y que tal tu corazón Neil?

La Sra. Leegan se levanto de la mesa, y ya estando lejos del comedor ordeno al chofer que la llevara a la sede del grupo Staford.

--

¿Una visita? Eso si era raro, no tenía a nadie que lo visitará, excepto su madre, pero ayer había tomado un tren a Broadway.

-¿Quién es, Brad?

-Dice que viene en nombre de la familia Andrew.

-Supongo que será alguna entrometida.

-No lo sé.

Terry salió y casi se va de espaldas, era la Sra. Leegan, la madre de Elisa y Neil.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-A mí no, pero a toda la familia Andrew sí.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-La Srta. Candy White Andrew me pidió que le dijera que no la busque más, que ah cambiado de opinión, y que no piensa huir con usted.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Acaso esta usted dudando de mi palabra?

-No dudo de su palabra, dudo de la verdad que hay en ellas.

-Pues deberá creerme, es lo que le queda.

-Usted dice que Candy no quiere volver a verme nunca más, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Que raro, yo no la eh visto en mucho tiempo, excepto en mi última obra, claro.

-No se burle jovencito.

-Es usted quién se burla de sí misma.

-¿Qué dirá la sociedad británica, cuando vean que la novia del Duque de Grandchester es una chica del hogar de Pony?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué cree usted que dirán?

-Que es una deshonra total.

-Bueno, tal vez, pero... ¿Qué dirá la sociedad de los Andrew cuando vean que el novio de la heredera principal no es más que un Duque con un pasado de actor?, oh Dios, no quiero imaginármelo.

-Se esta burlando de mí.

-Lo que usted y su familia piensen me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Sabe porque a Candy se le impuso salir con Neil?

-¿Por el honor de los Andrew?

-No; ¿realmente cree que a mí me agrada la idea?

-Digamos que no me importa, pero si desea... respóndase.

-Claro que no me agrada.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptó?

-Porqué cuando se es joven, los adolescentes piensan que sus actos no tendrán consecuencias.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Usted y Candy se tienen confianza ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Le contó que... ya ah estado con Neil en una situación un tanto vergonzosa?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que Candy ya no es tan blanca como se presume.

-¿Puede expresarse mejor?

El semblante de Terry era de furia, y la furia lo iba consumiendo a tal grado de mirar con odio a la Sra. Leegan.

-Claro que puedo expresarme mejor.

-Entonces comience.

-Candy White Andrew, ya no es una srta., ¿me explico?

-No del todo.

-Deje de jugar, por que se muy bien que ya me entendió.

-La verdad es que no.

-Bien, pues se lo daré a entender mejor; Candy ya ah sido de Neil, y por eso ambos tienen que casarse, eso es algo que no me gusta para nada. Aún así, como una Andrew, no como una Leegan, vengo a pedirle que la deje en paz, deje que siquiera su honor no se vea defraudado.

-Ya entendí, usted me ah dicho que Candy esta obligada a casarse con Neil por que ya se entregó a él, y que la deje en paz para salvar su honor, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Claro...

-Incluso hasta se teme que Candy esté esperando un hijo de Neil.

-Eso si es malo.

-¿Me cree? ¿o piensa que diría todo esto a sabiendas que el honor de mi hijo puede verse afectado?

-Por primera vez en mi vida, eh decidido creerle a la burguesía; le creo... Sra. Leegan.

--

-¿Visita?

-Si Srta. Candy, es el Sr. Terrius Grandchester.

-¡Terry!

Candy corrió a la sala, y al llegar casi se abalanza sobre Terry para abrazarlo.

-Terry.

-Candy, necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro.

Dorothy se retiro de la sala dejándolos a solas.

-¿Pasa algo Terry?

-No creo que lo mejor sea que escapemos.

-Pensé que...

-Hemos pensado muchas cosas, pero afrontémoslo, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, lo mejor será seguir con nuestra vidas.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Que no quiero huir contigo, lo mejor será que tú te cases con Neil, y yo... bueno, me buscaré una buena esposa para toda la vida.

-No lo puedo creer, no puedo dar crédito a tus palabras.

-Tendrás que hacerlo Candy, es lo único que puedes hacer, ya eh tomado mi decisión.

-Terry... ¿Qué te han hecho? No eres el mismo.

-Soy el mismo Candy, eres tú quién ah cambiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sé que...- Terry no podía decirle la verdad, era tan vergonzoso.- olvídalo.

-Dilo Terry, ya nada puede dolerme más que tu decisión.

-Se que ya has estado con Neil.

-¿Qué ya eh estado con Neil?- Candy meditó aquella frase y lo que comprendió no le gusto para nada.- ¡eso es mentira!

-La persona que me lo dijo no pudo mentir.

-Pensé que me amabas.

-Y yo pensé lo mismo de ti.

Candy y Terry discutían tanto, que no se percataron de la presencia de Albert; quién observaba la escena con suma desilusión.

--

-No permito que nadie entre en mi casa, a insultar a Candy.- el semblante de Albert era amenazador.

-¡Albert!- Candy corrió a abrazar a Albert, y lloró sin parar.

-Yo no vine a insultarla, sólo vine a decirle que se olvide de mí.- explicó Terry con miedo.

-Pues ya puedes irte Terry.- Albert fulminó a Terry con la mirada, y sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas- vete y no vuelvas nunca más por acá.

-Claro que lo haré, nunca más volveré.- Terry miró hacía el techo y sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban.

-Ya es tarde para llorar.- dijo Albert.

Candy se separó de Albert y corrió escaleras arriba hacía su habitación.

-Te lo advertí, te dije que si hacías llorar a Candy, haría que lo pagaras muy caro.

-Y yo te dije que me ayudarás, que la protegieras.

-¡Vete Terry! Vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

-Me iré, pero antes visitaré a Neil.

-¿Y de que servirá? Neil cubrió a Candy cuando se escapo para reunirse contigo.

-¿Entonces... no es verdad que Candy...?

-No, no es verdad, pero decidiste creerlo, ya hiciste lo que querías, ahora ¡VETE!

-Déjame verla- Terry intentó subir las escaleras, pero Albert lo detuvo.

-Ya es demasiado tarde.

Albert le asestó uno de sus puños en la cara de Terry.

-Déjame verla.- pidió Terry.

-Te eh dicho que te vallas y que no vuelvas nunca más.

-Quiero verla, quiero pedirle disculpas.

-Tus disculpas no bastarán.

-¡Déjame verla!

-Eh dicho que te vallas.

Terry sabía que aquella era una lucha perdida, salió por la puerta principal, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos; su presentimiento había sido verdadero, el día en el hospital feliz, era el último; el último adiós para su amor de juventud y perdido. Tal vez sus palabras no tenían lógica ni argumento, había estado alma con alma con Candy; y había actuado muy mal, no había abrazado lo que tenía con Candy; eso era un error que viviría para siempre.

Adiós Candy; adiós para siempre.

Terry camino con el alma y corazón echo pedazos, la ausencia de Candy lo marcaría toda su vida; quería morir, quería sentir la presencia de Candy... y optó por hundirse en el fango.

--

Las lágrimas no paraban... si los corazones podían romperse, el suyo estaba hecho miles de pedazos. Su único consuelo era Albert.

-Llora Candy, tal vez eso alivie tu dolor.

-Nunca podremos ser felices... ya es momento de resignarse para siempre.

-Las personas cometemos errores.

-El dijo que...

-¿Qué dijo Candy?

-Que yo... ya había estado con Neil.

-Lo escuche.

-¿Por qué? ¿quién podría ser tan cruel para hacer algo así?

-Tengo en mente a alguien.

-¿Quién Albert?

-Los Leegan.

-¿Neil?

-No lo creo, el te ah defendido.

-¿Elisa?

-No, ella tiene otros asuntos en mente, y sabe que no le conviene meterse contigo.

-¿Entonces?

-La Sra. Leegan.

-¿La Sra. Leegan?

-Sí, ella quiere asegurar tu matrimonio con Neil, por la fortuna Andrew.

-¿La fortuna Andrew?

-Sí, Candy, tu eres la heredera universal.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, Candy, y si te parece bien tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Sí; vamos a darle a la Sra. Leegan una cucharada de su propio veneno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú tienes el poder para exiliarla de los Andrew.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, Candy, ya es tiempo de que haga justicia; con mi ayuda, vas a destituir a la familia Leegan de los Andrew.

-Pero... ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que fueron ellos?

-Por que eh visto su chofer frente a la sede del grupo Staford, le eh pregunto el motivo de su presencia, y me dijo que esperaba a la Sra. Leegan.

-Esta bien, voy a hacerlo; voy a destituir a la familia Leegan de los Andrew.

-Sólo ten cuidado con Elisa y Neil.

-Será mejor sólo exigir la salida de la Sra. Leegan.

-Así será mejor.

--

Esa mañana, había recibido una invitación por parte de la "Srta. Candy White Andrew"; quién la invitaba a una junta extraordinaria de los Andrew.

-¿Iremos madre?- preguntó Elisa.

-Claro Elisa, tal vez Candy anuncie su compromiso con Neil.- la Sra. Leegan.

-¿Estas segura madre?- pregunto Elisa.

-No del todo, pero debes aceptar que últimamente Neil ah visitado mucho a Candy.

-Sí.

-Bueno Elisa, arréglate por que iremos a comprarnos un vestido para tal ocasión.

--

La propuesta de Candy era pura venganza; aún así decidió aceptarla.

-Bien, vamos a darle su merecido, Candy.

-Gracias Neil, la verdad no esperaba contar con tu ayuda, se que es tu madre y...

-Pero ahora sabes que la tienes.

-Bien, están invitados los condes de Rockford y su hijo, Al marqués de Telford; quién se encuentra en Chicago; y a Lord y Lady Buckminster.

-Será un duro golpe para la vida social de mi madre.

-Así es, pero Albert nos ayudará, y como la tía abuela esta de viaje...

-Bien, será lo mejor.

--

-¿Qué has hecho que?

Sandra no lo podía creer, había improvisado arriesgando su carrera, para ahora Terry le dijera que no había servido para nada.

-¿Pero que piensas? ¿Qué encontraras un nuevo amor? Estas mal, debes ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas, suicidarte en su cara si es necesario.

-¿Eh?

-Matarte es lo único que debes hacer para ganar su perdón.

-Si me mato no podré escuchar su perdón.

-Como sea, tienes que ir a buscarla, no la puedes dejar así.

-Pero...

-No debiste creer nada; y ahora por tu culpa ambos están sufriendo.

-Pero...

-Nada de pero's, y si ahora no te vas a buscarla, yo me encargo de que tu boleto en el barco sea cancelado; ¿Qué te importa más: un viaje que puedes hacer la próxima semana, o el amor de tu vida?

-Esta muy difícil- bromeó Terry.- Ser duque, o buscar a Candy... ¿Qué será lo mejor?

-¡Eres un tonto!- Sandra dio un golpe en el piso.

-Vamos, sólo soy un hombre.

-Un hombre con deficiencia mental amorosa.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura conmigo.

-Eres un caso perdido.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bien, ya déjate de tus tonteras, ahora ve a casa de los Andrew, y suicídate en la cara de Candy.

-Ya quisieras.

Terry guiño un ojo a Sandra y salió corriendo.

-Hombres, todos son iguales.

--

Toda la gente importante estaba ahí; debía seguir adelante con su plan: Destituir a la señora Leegan de la familia Andrew. Neil estaba a su lado proporcionándole apoyo mental.

-Los eh citado hoy a una junta extraordinaria de los Andrew, para analizar el caso de la Sra. Leegan, quién en estos momentos ocupa un lugar que no le corresponde.

-¿Qué has dicho Candy?- la Sra. Leegan se levanto de su asiento y vio como todos sentían con la cabeza.

-Todos los que estamos aquí presentes, tenemos algún lazo con los Andrew; yo soy la heredera principal de la fortuna Andrew, y eh tomado una decisión como tal; quién no este de acuerdo con el veredicto y caso dado en la invitación, diga algo para mostrar su inconformidad.

Nadie dijo nada, y la Sra. Leegan se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-¿Qué cosas dices Candy?- apremió Elisa- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué no fuiste tú quién se escapo en la recepción del teatro para verse a escondidas con Terrius Grandchester?

-Sí, y me declaro culpable, ya lo exprese en la carta que les eh enviado a cada uno de los aquí presentes- contestó Candy.

-Yo no recibí nada- dijo la Sra. Leegan.

-No se acostumbra a hacerlo, madre- dijo Neil.

-¿Qué haces ahí Neil?- preguntó la Sra. Leegan.

-Apoyando a Candy.- respondió Neil con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esto es inaudito, yo me voy.

-No puede Sra. Leegan, ahora responda, ¿no fue usted quién fue a hablar con el heredero al titulo de Duque de Grandchester para decirle que yo estaba involucrada con su hijo, Neil?- apremió Candy.

-No.

-Hay testigos, su chofer ah confesado.

-Bueno, si, fui a hablar con él, pero sólo para salvar el honor de los Andrew.

-No se hable más, usted es una vergüenza para los Andrew; la exilio como tal; queda fuera de la familia Andrew, así que le pido de la manera más atenta y cordial, que nunca vuelva a usar y mucho menos a escudar con el apellido Andrew.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Candy!

-Sí puedo, tengo en apoyo de mi padre: William Albert Andrew.

La Sra. Leegan tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no iba a permitir que una niña de 20 años la dejara fuera.

-¿Qué pasara con Elisa y Neil?

-Elisa y Neil siguen siendo miembro de los Andrew, ellos no han sucumbido a sus deseos Sra. Jillian.

-¡Soy una Leegan!

-Lamentablemente los Leegan están ligados a los Andrew, tendrá que tomar su apellido de soltera.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡exijo hablar con la tía abuela y con mi esposo!

-Aunque lo haga, eso no cambiara, su esposo está en Italia, y la tía abuela tomo un barco para ir a Irlanda.

-Esto está mal, no puedes hacerlo.

-Claro que puedo, ahora dígame... ¿Cómo se siente cuando se meten en su vida, para hacerla totalmente infeliz? ¿Cómo se siente cuando en lugar de ser el cazador, se es la presa?

-Candy... no puede.

Jillian miró a todos con ojos rogativos, no podía ser posible.

-Alguien diga algo, no lo pueden permitir.

-Lamentablemente...- Harry Charles Rockford se levanto de su asiento- todos estamos de acuerdo, y no nos podemos oponer, ahora la señorita Andrew es quién manda y da las ordenes, el tío abuelo lo ah decidido.

-Así es.- la Condesa de Rockford apoyó a su hijo.- si usted, como madre es capaz de derrochar tanto veneno... ¿Cómo será su hija? Ni en un millón de años permitiré que mi hijo salga con Elisa. Ahora lo comprendo todo, mi hijo puede casarse con quién quiera, no deben importar las clases sociales.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Helena?- pregunto Jillian.

-Haga el favor de llamarme condesa, yo ahora no tengo nada que ver con usted- dijo la condesa de Rockford.

-Habíamos planeado formar una sociedad entre nuestras familias.

-Ya no será posible.

-Esto es una farsa- Jillian miró a Elisa en busca de apoyo, pero está bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Tus hijos no te defenderán, tú les has enseñado que lo primero son las clases.- dijo el marqués de Telford, quién venía acompañado de su esposa.- no puedo creer que hubieras sido tan cruel, como para hacer dormir a una niña de 12 años en un establo. Es imperdonable, personas como tú dañan nuestro honor.

-No se hable más- Candy se puso se pie y miró fijamente a la Sra. Jillian.- usted queda fuera de la familia Andrew, le pido abandone la residencia Leegan, y valla a vivir con algún familiar. Y también que entregue el medallón con el escudo de los Andrew.

--

Maldito automóvil, ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso? Tenía que llegar a la residencia de los Andrew, para pedirle perdón a Candy; o tal vez... para suicidarse en su cara, tal como le había recomendado Sandra.

-¡Maldición!- Terry detuvo un carruaje y pidió al cochero apurarse- a la residencia de los Andrew.

-¿Va usted a la audiencia?- preguntó el cochero.

-¿Qué audiencia?- el carruaje se movió con demasiada velocidad.

-Tengo entendido que la Srta. Andrew y el señor Leegan pidieron a los Andrew más altos asistir.

-¿Para?

-Según escuché, para anunciar su compromiso.

-¿Compromiso?

-Sí.

-Apresúrese, debo llegar a impedirlo.

-¿Realmente cree que pueda hacerlo?

-¿No sabe quién soy yo?

-¿El próximo duque de Grandchester?

Terry sonrió complacido, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, y la será Andrew, será la...

-¿Duquesa de Grandchester?

-Algo así.

-Jóvenes... mi hijo es igual, se acaba de escapar con una actriz.

-¿Una actriz?

Sí, ella se llama Susana Marlow.

-¿Su hijo es Joseph? ¡Dios que mundo!

-Sí.

-¿Y que hace usted siendo cochero?

-¿No sabía que el hermano del conde de Rockford no puede engendrar?

-¿Qué?

-Joseph Kennedy es hijo mío.

-Que vueltas da la vida. Cuando yo sea duque, lo haré Lord, las injusticias que cometen los nobles contra las personas no las puedo pasar por alto.

-Una buena persona entre los nobles, nunca espere verlo.

-Pues ahora ya no tiene nada más que esperar. Pero si llega a tiempo, le juro que no será Lord, lo haré... Barón.

Y cuando usted sepa que Joseph en realidad no es mi hijo, usted me mandará a la guillotina...

Terry lo miró estupefacto y enseguida comprendió el chiste. Soltó una carcajada sonora y se dio cuenta de que todo podría salir bien...

--

Ya estaba, lo había hecho; nunca hubiera querido ser así, pero la vida la había obligado a hacerlo y ahora si que no había marcha atrás, se había convertido es una persona que hacía justicia con su propia mano.

-Esto es lo mejor- dejo las rosas blancas sobre le tumba de Anthony.- la decisión es la correcta.

_-¿Estás segura?_

A Candy le pareció escuchar la voz de Anthony, y pensó que tanta tensión en el día le había echo imaginar voces.

- -Ahora no tengo más opción que seguir con esta vida llena de hipocresías...

Candy buscó la tumba de Stear, y una vez que la encontró meditó sus acciones.

-Eh venido a verte, y a ponerte al tanto de mis acciones.- Candy dejó el ramo de lirios sobre la tumba de Stear- nunca más veré a Terry, él ya debe estar camino a Londres; tal vez... yo sea la culpable de este destino. Ya comienza llover.

_-Sé feliz, Candy._

La lluvia la mojaba con dolor; una lluvia furiosa, las voces que Anthony y Stear; todo aquello era muy raro.

Candy salió del cementerio con el alma echa pedazos y una confusión en su mente, alzó la vista hacía el cielo, y vio los rostros sonrientes de Anthony y Stear.

Ella sabía, que en realidad nunca podría olvidar a Terrius...

--

Fin del capitulo 3: Que tal chicos? Yo muy bien, se que no se esperaban esto, pero así es la vida, ahora no me queda más que seguir con el capitulo 4, en el que tal vez todos los misterios se descubran. Tal vez el exilio de Candy a la señora Leegan suene un tanto irreal, pero ¿no es justo que la señora Leegan pague? Además, la señora Leegan causó la separación de Candy y Terry. En fin, los dejo con unas cuentas dudas, y sigan leyendo.

Para cualquier nota o aclaración dejen sus reviews...

Jejeje me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que... no había tenido tiempo de subir el chap... jeje xD!

Y es que este fic lo hice hace muuuuuuchooo!!

Jejeje xD!

Chao!


	5. Capitulo 4: Verdades

Capitulo 4: "Cuando la felicidad por fin llega"

Capitulo 4: "Cuando la felicidad por fin llega"

Había llegado a la residencia Andrew con la ilusión de encontrar a Candy, pero sólo encontró a Neil, Albert y Elisa.

-No puede ser posible.-balbuceó Terry.

-Pues más vale que te vallas haciendo la idea, Candy exilió a mi madre de los Andrew- dijo Elisa.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Terry.

-Por que fue ella quién te mintió acerca de mi relación con Candy.- explicó Neil.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no volvieres nunca más- dijo Albert.

-¿Acaso olvidas que rompo las reglas?

-No.

Terry miró alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Candy escondida en algún lugar de aquella inmensa casa.

-Ya entiendo- Terry se dio media vuelta.- me iré.

Una vez fuera de la casa, vio como una muchacha de estatura media se acercaba: Candy; decidió caminar normal, y topar con ella con casualidad.

-¿Crees que puedas... perdonarme?- preguntó Terry.

-¿Crees que puedas... escucharme?- preguntó Candy.

-Sí.

-Sí.- Candy retuvo sus lágrimas.

-Candy...

-No tengo nada que ver con Neil, salvo una pequeña amistad.

-Lo sé, y fui un estúpido por creerle a la Sra. Leegan.

-Sí.

-Me dijeron que la exiliaste.

-No; todo eso fue puro teatro.

-¿Teatro?

-Sí, fingí exiliarla, para que pensará mejor antes de actuar; Neil me ayudó, y Albert me nombro cabeza de los Andrew.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes cruzar el océano para casarte conmigo y hacerte Duquesa de Grandchester?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Cásate conmigo Candy.

-Terry...

-Seamos felices, hemos esperado este momento por años, ya es hora de aceptarlo.

-Yo...

-Se mi esposa Candy, formemos un hogar; aquí, en Escocia, en Londres, en China, en Irlanda, en Italia, en México si quieres.

-Terry...

-Te amo Candy, tómame o déjame.

-Te tomo.

-Candy...

Terry abrazó a Candy con todas sus fuerzas; por fin estaba completo, por fin se sentía hombre.

Se quedaron abrazados bajo aquella lluvia que los golpeaba con intensidad.

--

La "Srta. Candy" la había dejado en vergüenza frente a nobles; eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar, tenía que vengarse de Candy, no podía dejar ese asunto sin zanjar.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada Elisa?

-Lo siento, madre.

-Tienes que ayudarme a vengarme de Candy.

-Me temo que ya no podrás hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Los Andrew anunciarán el compromiso de Candy con Terrius Grandchester la próxima semana.

-¿Cómo?

-Terry y Candy se van a casar, ella será duquesa... y yo por tus impertinencias nunca podré ser una noble.

-¡Basta Elisa!

-No, tu eres la que debe parar, si quieres reincorporarte a los Andrew, debes pedirle disculpas a Candy.

-¿Pretendes que yo me humille ante quién fue mi criada?

-Pues es lo que debes hacer si no quieres acabar mal.

-¿Quién eres en realidad, Elisa?

-Tu hija, y te estoy diciendo todo lo que eh aprendido de ti.

-Nunca me voy a disculpar con Candy.

-Entonces... tengo que seguir sus órdenes.

-¿Órdenes?

-Sí.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Si no te disculpas debes desalojar esta casa inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?

-Es una orden de Candy White Andrew: heredera universal de los Andrew.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Como lo oyes, madre; el tío abuelo nombro a Candy su heredera universal, y Archie tendrá acceso a su fortuna.

-¿Qué?

-Que Candy y Archie son los únicos herederos de la familia Andrew.

-Esto es imperdonable.

-¿Estuvo Neil de acuerdo?

-Sí, de echo Neil se ah ofrecido a llevarlos a la estación el día en que tomen el barco a Londres.

-Bien, me disculpare con Candy, pero voy a impedir que Candy y Archie sean los únicos herederos.

-No podrás evitarlo.

-Si podré.

-Me temo que los Leegan somos familiares lejanos de los Andrew.

-¡Elisa! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Es la verdad madre, y más vale que la vayamos admitiendo... ¡Candy será Duquesa de Grandchester! ¡Y posiblemente Princesa! ¡Será millonaria! ¡Y yo no!

-Si quieres que eso no suceda... tendrás que ayudarme.

-¿Cómo? ¿Poniéndote en vergüenza?

-No me hables así.

-Entonces habla...

-Dejaremos que Candy se case con Terry, pero si lo hace, tendrá que irse a Londres, y desde Londres no podrá tomar las riendas de la familia Andrew.

-Esta Archie.

-Archie se irá a Escocia con su novia Annie.

-Entonces Albert quedara.

-Así es, y Albert no nos puede fallar...

--

Por fin sería feliz, y eso era lo único que debía de importarle. Sin embargo un sentimiento de culpabilidad le ataba la felicidad que tanto quería sentir, un sentimiento de tercera culpa... ¿Qué sería eso que estaba sintiendo?

_-Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación, o quizá de verdad no seré feliz... siempre pensé que casarme con Terry me haría muy feliz, pero siento que no es así._

De pronto escuchó su nombre, trató de volver a la realidad, y con mucho esfuerzo logro hacerlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Terry te estaba pregunta si estás se acuerdo con lo del titulo de Duquesa.- contestó Albert.

-Creo... ¿podría tomarme mi tiempo? En lo que asimilo la noticia, no se si ser duquesa me agrade demasiado.

-Candy... creí que estabas de acuerdo.- se sorprendió Terry.- yo tengo una obligación con mi patria, y debo tomar el titulo; mi padre ya se va a retirar.

-Sí, claro.- Candy estaba muy confundida y decidió decir "sí" a todo lo que ellos dijeran, era lo mejor.

--

No podía decirle a su hijo la verdad, y tampoco podía decirle que tendría que casarse con la princesa Amelia; a pesar de que su hijo le había dicho que aceptaría el titulo, una punzada de culpa lo atenazaba.

-Te vas a arrepentir por haber elegido a Terry como tu heredero de titulo. Alejandro es el verdadero Duque de Granchester.- le reprochó su esposa.

-Ya eh dicho que no voy a cambiar de decisión, y es una orden que estoy dando; si Alejandro quiere heredarar un titulo debe esperar, cuando Terry se case con la princesa Amelia, Alejandro puede tomar el titulo de Duque, siempre y cuando Terry así lo disponga.

-No puede ser posible, Terry no puede tomar las riendas de la familia.

-Pues lamento decirte que si lo hará, y tendrás que respetar su autoridad.

-¿Sabe él que vas a morir?

-No, no lo sabe.

-Entonces se lo diré yo.

-Te lo prohíbo.

-El debe saberlo, para saber a lo que se enfrentara en algún futuro.

-El doctor ha dicho que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, ¿Así que para que lo preocupo con mis problemas de salud?

-Pero es "TU" hijo.

-Así es, es mi hijo, no tuyo, así que yo decidiré.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

-Vete y cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-¿Ni siquiera la actriz americana esa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ha venido a verte.

-Hazla pasar.

-¿Cómo es posible tanto descaro? No voy a permitir que te quedes a solas con ella.

-Hazla pasar, y la vas a tratar como si fuera la madre de Amelia.

-Como quieras.

Minutos después, Eleanor entraba a la habitación del Duque de Granchester. Y al verlo postrado en una cama la lástima y tristeza invadieron su corazón.

-Buenas tardes, Duque.- saludó Eleanor.

-No me veas con esos ojos de lástima, Eleanor.- repuso el Duque.

-No lo hago.

-Vamos, deja de verme así. Dime... ¿a que has venido?

-¿Qué has hecho con Terry?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo lo has convencido para que deje la actuación y tome el titulo de duque?

-El lo ha decidido.

-Estoy segura que algo haz hecho.

-Te equivocas Eleanor, en mi estado ni siquiera soy capaz de discutir contigo.

-Ya lo eh notado.

-Los doctores dicen que moriré pronto, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Me han dicho que es una enfermedad desconocida, lo que pueden hacer es darme medicamentos para controlar los dolores.

-¿Dolores?

-Sí, a veces me duelen los brazos, otras las piernas; ataca diferentes partes del cuerpo, incluso puedo quedarme sin dormir un día.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Así es, dicen que es algo que se adquiere con el paso de los años.

-¿No es genético?

-No, si lo que te preocupa es que Terry pueda heredarlo, puedes despreocuparte.

-Mi preocupación no es solo por eso; debes irte a un lugar en donde tengas aire fresco y puro; donde puedas sentirse libre, y no aquí, encerrado.

-Eso no ayudará, Eleanor.

-Vamos, yo se que no puedes morir tan fácilmente.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el fino rostro de la madre de Terry; porque a pesar de todo el daño causado por el duque, aún sentía afecto por él.

-Me arrepiento de todo el dolor que te causé.- la voz del duque apenas se escuchaba.

-Lo mejor será que me valla y descanses.

-No; yo nunca te olvide... aún conservo ese pañuelo que olvidaste.

-Debes descansar.

-Cometí un grave error al divorciarme de ti para proteger el apellido Grandchester.

-Cálmate Hunter, eso ya es pasado, ahora debes pensar en tu bienestar.

-No puedo. Cuando Terry tomé el titulo, se anunciará su compromiso con la princesa Amelia.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabe Terry?

-No, y eso es algo que me tiene muy preocupado.

-Debes omitir ese compromiso; Terry ya ah encontrado esposa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Terry va a casarse con Candy White Andrew.

-¿Una Andrew?

-Sí, la conoció en el colegio San Pablo.

-¿Ella? La vi hace unos meses, y me dijo que no tenía intención alguna de volver a verse con Terry.

-Las cosas por algo pasan, Hunter.

-¿Qué cara le pondré al rey cuando le diga que el compromiso ah sido anulado?

-Eso es algo que tú iniciaste, y que debes terminar.

-No me queda otra opción, además, siempre estará Alejandro.

-Me voy.

-Espera Eleanor, cuéntame de la relación entre Terry y Candy.

-No se mucho.

--

La mirada del hombre al que amaba ahora la escrutaba con aire amenazador. Tal vez lo que había hecho no se arreglara, pero ese ya no era su problema.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Susana?

-Porque me eh cansado.

-¿Te has cansado? ¿De que?

-De que Terry me viera la cara.

-Si aún lo amas, dímelo, yo sabré comprender.

-No es eso, llámalo: venganza.

-Susana, debes dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos que de alguna u otra -manera atormentan tu corazón y mente.

-Lo eh intentado, pero nada parece funcionar.

-Entonces no hay más remedio.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Nuestra huída no va a servir de nada. Me regreso a Chicago, Charles no quiere el titulo, entonces... lo tomaré yo.

--

Su rostro mojado totalmente por la lluvia la hacia ver realmente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido, digno de una mujer de la alta sociedad, sus tacones resonaban bajo la ruidosa lluvia. Tocó con delicadeza la puerta principal.

-Buenas noches.- el mayordomo se inclino hacia ella.

-Buenos noches, busco a la Srta. Candy White.- explicó la señora.

-Me temo que en este momento ella esta dormida, si gusta volver mañana.

-Lo siento, eh viajado mucho, incluso eh mojado uno de mis mejores vestidos para venir a verla, y no pienso irme sin hacerlo.

-Si desea hablar con su padre, el Sr. Albert, el estará encantado de recibirla.

-¿Su padre?

-Así es señora.

-Bien, quiero hablar con él.

-Pase, y espere en la sala por favor.

--

-Lamento llegar a esta hora, pero mi auto tuvo un pequeño error y no podía quedarme a medio camino, así que vine hasta aquí a pie. Y eso sin mencionar que estoy toda mojada.

-Creo que eso es evidente.- dijo Albert.

-Mi nombre es Marianne Cotterwood, aunque ahora debo decir viuda de Cotterwood.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No se preocupe, esas cosas pasan.

-Y bien, ¿a que debo su presencia?

-Mi hermana, la madre de Candy, llevaba un diario, cuando ella fue asesinada, sus cosas me fueron entregada hace unos 18 años, pero hasta hace poco, me animé a leer los secretos que mi hermana escondía en aquella libreta tan glamorosa.

-Eso suena complicado.

-Y lo es. Ahí me enteré de la hija que había tenido con Lord Lambeth, es decir, Justin, mi cuñado; fue asesinado por alguien que quería el titulo, supongo su primo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted sacar viniendo a buscar a Candy?

-No se preocupe, se que Candy es muy feliz aquí, no pienso llevármela, solo vine para que supiera que tiene una tía con la que puede contar.

-Supongo que Candy estará muy feliz al saber tiene una tía.

-Eso espero.

-¿Acaso hay algo más?

-Mi cuñado era bueno, pero tenía muchos enemigos, y durante una guerra de poderes fue asesinado junto con mi hermana; Alexandra; ella encargó a Candy con una amiga suya, por desgracia, sentía demasiado amor por Richard, ahora conde. Después de la muerte, por obvias razones, el tomó el titulo. Y así se quedó todo, hasta hace unos meses, cuando descubrí una carta de mi hermana escrita en su diario.

-¿Qué dice?

-Candy es hija del verdadero heredero al titulo de conde, su madre era una americana muy respetada. Se casaron y vinieron de vacaciones a Chicago, en donde nació Candy. Tras la muerte de Justin y Alexandra, Candice Anne fue abandonada en el hogar de Pony. Lo cierto es que nunca pude conocer a Candice Anne Exmoor. Ella debe regresar a Londres, y exigir lo que le corresponde por sangre y rango.

-Eso es imposible.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no quiere que ella sea feliz? Tal no pueda recuperar a sus padres, pero si el lugar que le corresponde en la nobleza. ¿Me entiende?

-Desde luego que sí, pero Candy va a casarse con el heredero al titulo de duque de Grandchester.

-¡Eso si que no puede ser permitido!

-¿Qué esta diciendo?

-El Conde de Exmoor; es decir, el padre de Candy era primo del duque de Grandchester.

-¿Me está usted diciendo que... Terry y Candy llevan la misma sangre?

-Así es, y no hay peor pecado, que casarse con un familiar.

-Pero esto es imposible... deben de ser familias lejanas, usted me ha dicho que ahora es Richard quién tiene el titulo. Y eso sin contar que la madre de Candy era americana, y el padre fue asesinado por el populacho de París por órdenes del conde, supongo.

-Así es. Sus padres se conocieron durante un crucero, se enamoraron y se casaron, ¿Por qué cree que Candice tiene semejante ojos y color de cabello tan puro, justo como los de su madre?

-Entonces... eso explica sus ojos, y su piel.

-Así es.

-Aún así, ellos se aman.

-¿No comprende? Terrius y Candice son primos en tercer plano.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema...

-No puedo permitir esa boda.

-Usted acaba de llegar, y no es por ser grosero, pero quién decide quién se casa con quién, no soy yo, y mucho menos usted.

--

¿Sería verdad que Susana ya no volvería a interferir en su felicidad? Además, también estaba el rencor de la Sra. Leegan. Todo estaba distorsionado.

-Supongo que... debo tomarme mi tiempo, no puedo deprimirme cuando por fin seré feliz.

-Srta. Candy, tiene visita.

-¿Quién?

-Lady Cotterwood, Srta. Candy.

-No la conozco, pero dile que enseguida bajo.

Cuando se quedó sola, respiro hondo para enfrentarse a aquél día, apenas ayer se había reconciliado con Terry, y aunque sabía que Neil lo había aceptado no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

--

¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todo, Candy si fuera de buena familia? Aquello la hizo enfurecer. Al enterarse de que Candy era la digna heredera al titulo de condesa de Exmoor, su rostro había formado una mueca de sorpresa y humillación. Mayor razón tenía para pedir perdón a Candy. Si quería volver a ser una Leegan, tenía que doblegarse.

Escuchó como Albert hablaba con Candy y Lady Cotterwood. La felicidad que sintió al ver llorar a la supuesta condesa, le dio fuerzas para pedir perdón.

-Candy, Jillian ha venido a decirte algo.- informó Albert.

-Así es, Srta. Andrew.- hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y tomó aire. Al ver que Candy la miraba con dureza, suspiró.- Vengo a pedirle perdón, me he equivocado, y eso hace que me avergüence de mis acciones pasadas. Me pongo a su servicio.

-No tiene que hacerlo, Sra. Leegan.

Candy le había dicho Sra. Leegan, eso significaba que su perdón había bastado para recuperar su honor.

--

-¿Qué me estás diciendo Albert?- preguntó Terry con furia contenida.

-Que Candy y tú son primos en tercer plano.

-Pero eso es imposible... Candy es del hogar de Pony y...

-Sus padres, fueron asesinados, y para que Richard Lambeth tomará el titulo, tenían que desaparecer a la heredera.

-¿Hablas del arrogante Conde de Exmmor: Richard Lambeth?

-Así es, la ahora condesa de Exmoor, fue quién abandono a Candy.

-Eso es muy sucio y ruin.

-Lo sé, pero ahora ese no es el problema. Hay que buscar una solución rápida y efectiva para que Candy y tu puedan casarse.

-Pero si somos primos lejanos.

-No entiendes Terry...

-Claro que lo entiendo y muy bien.

-Lady Cotterwood de seguro buscará a la tía Elroy y van a hacer hasta lo imposible para separarlos.

-Maldito destino...

-Eso no debe impedirles nada.

-Muchas personas se interpondrán con nuestro compromiso.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que deben irse a Inglaterra cuanto antes.

-¿No sería eso huir?

-¿Qué otra opción tienen?

-Ninguna.

-Terry, ya eh hablado con Candy, ella está preparando sus cosas, deberías hacer lo mismo. La tía de Candy es una anciana, y está dispuesta a armar un escándalo con tal de no verlos casados.

Pero si esa señora acaba de llegar.

No podía soportarlo más... ¿hasta cuando lograría ser feliz? El primer obstáculo había sido el recuerdo de Anthony, el segundo las trampas de Elisa, el tercero la distancia, el cuarto Susana, el quinto las relaciones de Candy con los Andrew, y ahora, el sexto... ambos llevaban la misma sangre.

-Dime, Albert... ¿Cómo sabe esa señora que en realidad Candy es en realidad Lady Lambeth?

-Por el diario de su hermana; la verdadera condesa de Exmoor.

-Dile a Candy que la espero a las 3 de la tarde en la estación...

-Nada de eso, ahí serán vistos por demasiada gente.

-¿Entonces, que sugieres?

-Un chofer los llevará al hogar de Pony, ahí pasaran unos días desapercibidos.

-¿Y después?

-Mandaré a Josh para que los escolte hasta Londres, se quedará con Candy un tiempo, en lo que yo ordeno las cosas aquí. Ya tengo reservado el camarote.

-Ya lo tienes todo listo, Albert.

-Sólo hago lo mejor para los dos.

-Dile a Candy que la amo... que no voy a permitir que nos separen otra vez.

-Mejor díselo tú. Mañana el chofer pasará por ti a las 5 de la madrugada, si va con Josh, sube, si no, olvídalo, puede que intenten hacerles una trampa.

-No te preocupes, no me dejaré.

-No olvides darle a Candy apoyo, ahora eres Lord, y tras esta noticia, Candy es Lady. Al menos pueden verlo por el lado positivo. Candy no recibirá burlas acerca del hogar de Pony.

--

Tal y como le había dicho Albert, esa era la única oportunidad que tendría; Lady Cotterwood podría ser su tía, pero no iba a permitir que alguien se interfiriera entre Terry y ella. Ya estaba harta de tanta intromisión. Ahora sabía que sus padres habían sido asesinados, y que quién la había abandonado, era ahora la condesa de Exmoor.

-¿Qué más meto en la valija, Srta. Candy?- preguntó Dorothy.

-El vestido vino, su abrigo y el sombrero.

-Enseguida.

Ahora resultaba que era heredera al titulo de condesa. No era simplemente Candy White Andrew, su verdadero nombre de nacimiento era: Candice Anne Exmoor. Si Terry y ella eran primos, tendrían que luchar contra su destino. No iba a permitir que algo o alguien los separara una vez más. Primero había sido la muerte de Anthony lo que la alejó de la felicidad, pero ahora sabía que las cosas por algo pasaban.

-También los cinco pares de zapatos que recientemente eh comprado.

-Sí, señorita Candy.

--

Ahora que su madre volvía a ser un "Leegan" ya no habría más problemas, o al menos eso pensó hace unos instantes... antes de enterarse de que Candy era la hija perdida de los "Ex-condes de Exmoor". Al menos eso iba a impedir que Terry y Candy pudieran ser felices.

-¿Cómo es que pudo suceder tanto ajetreo durante la muerte de sus padres? Y la gran pregunta ¿Cómo llegó Candy al hogar de Pony? ¿Por qué fue abandonada ahí? Podrá ser heredera de quién quieran, pero eso no quita que haya crecido en el hogar de Pony.- Elisa peinaba su cabello mientras hablaba derrochando su veneno.

-Eso no me lo quisieron explicar, y dada mi posición actual, sería una impertinencia preguntar. Debemos ser cautelosas, no debemos ponernos en evidencia.- Jillian Leegan estaba sentada recatadamente sobre la cama de su hija.

-Como sea, aún así, Candy nunca podrá se una dama refinada. La encargada del Woman Whisper me ha dicho que Candy ha comprado un vestido para Dorothy. Ninguna dama refinada hace eso.

-Tal vez ella ya tenía planeado esto desde un principio.

-Aun así. Ella podrá ser condesa de lo que quiera, pero nunca se convertirá en una dama por completo.

-Dejando a la nueva "condesa", ¿sabes a donde ha ido Neil?

-Creo que salió a comer con Elizabeth McCree.

-¿No es ella la hija del gobernador?

-Así es.

-Al parecer tu hermano ya entendió lo de Candy.

-Tal vez, con Neil nada es muy seguro.

-Regresando con Candy... ¿Qué te parece si te vas de vacaciones a Londres, un tiempo?

-¿Y eso?

-Estoy segura de que el tío abuelo intentará cubrirlos. Y el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibida a Candy, es Londres.

-¿Haz olvidado que estuvo en el colegio San Pablo?

-No. Así como tampoco olvido que Candy siempre fue demasiado corriente como para hacer amistades ricas; aunque debo reconocer que por errores del destino, logró cautivar a Terrius Grandchester. A sabiendas de eso, no puedo entender como es que permitiste que Terry se enamorara de Candy; tú eres bonita, elegante, refinada... aunque debo decir que tu carácter deja mucho que desear para los jóvenes solteros.

-Eso me ofende, madre.

-Es la verdad Elisa. En fin, te mandaré a alguien para que prepare tu equipaje. Mañana zarpa un barco para Londres, iré a hablar con el dueño de la agencia de boletaje para que te habilite un camarote.

-Aún no he dicho si quiero ir.

-Si quieres seguir viviendo cómodamente es mejor que hagas lo que te digo. Enviare un telegrama a Sir Hertleas para que te facilite una habitación.

-¿El padre de Justin?

-Así es. No vallas a arruinar las cosas.

-No te preocupes madre.

-No puedo evitar hacerlo, recuerda que a los Hertleas no les gusta que pregunten mucho por Justin.

-Bien, pero... ¿Por qué se llama Justin, y no Gregory, como su padre?

-¿Qué voy yo a saber? Así son los nobles.

--

La vuelta al hogar de Pony. Como había ansiado ese momento, pero no de la manera en que estaba sucediendo. La señorita Pony había envejecido mucho más, la hermana María de la misma manera, y los niños... ahora eran otros, los que ella había conocido habían sido adoptados por familias de Chicago, todo gracias a que actuó de manera imperturbable, y dio a entender que en el hogar de Pony todos eran bien educados.

-Candy, cuanto nos alegramos de verte de nuevo.- la hermana María abrazó a Candy y enseguida prestó atención a Terry.- oh, es el joven que vino la otra vez, hace unos años.

-Buenos días.- saludó Terry con una reverencia.- veo que me recuerda.

-Un rostro tan sincero como el de usted, es difícil de olvidar.- convino la hermana María.

-Candy...- la señorita Pony se acercó a Candy y le dio un abrazo.- que gusto es volver a verte.

-Señorita Pony...

No pudo soportarlo más, y rompió en lágrimas.

--

Londres. Su madre bien podría tener razón. Terry y Candy intentarían huir, o mejor dicho, tomarían un "crucero" beneficioso. Además, ese viaje podría ser una buena oportunidad; a la edad de 20 años, no había recibido ninguna propuesta de compromiso "sub-eventual". Debía actuar mucho más "delicada", atrapar a un conde, o mejor aún, un duque, sería una buena oportunidad para salir de América, y tomar un lugar en la nobleza.

«Definitivamente, Candy White Andrew, vas a desear nunca haber conocido a Terrius Grandchester»

--

-Llegas tarde- Lord Exmoor dejó de contemplar el ancho lago para volverse hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar en el cenador.

-He venido por el camino más largo. Pensé que así correría menos riesgos de ser visto. Una barca en el lago, en plena noche, llamaría la atención.

-¿Seguro que no es simple desgana? ¿La misma desgana que hace que metas la pata siempre que tienes que encargarte de uno de mis enemigos?

-No se de que hablas...

-Hablo de mi primo, su esposa, y su estupida hija.

-Tu primo fue asesinado, su esposa igual, y la niña...

-Ese es el problema ahora, Lady Cotterwood ha ido a Chicago por la mugrosa Candice Anne Exmoor. Si la trae, yo perderé el titulo en cuanto la mugrosa se case. Ese día te dije que debías matar a la niña, o borrar su existencia de Londres.

-Y lo hice. La condesa se encargó de abandonarla.

-Pero sabes que ella es muy estupida.

-Nunca pensé que en el orfanato fuera adoptada por una de las familias más ricas de América.

-Pues ya vez que sí. En cuanto llegué a Londres, por que estoy seguro de que lo hará, te vas a deshacer de ella.

-¿Hablas de matarla?

-Claro, ¿o que sugieres?- una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en el rostro del conde de Exmoor.

-No se me ocurre otra idea.

-Más vale, que yo no pierda el titulo, por que de ser así, tú y yo nos refundimos juntos.

-No creo que nadie sospeche...

-En eso te equivocas, Lady Cotterwood tiene la mirada fija puesta en mí, sabe que yo siempre anhele el titulo de conde.

-¿Cómo pudo enterarse?

-Tal vez en algún lugar lo habrá leído.

-¿En donde?

-En el diario de la difunta Lady Lambeth- dijo con aire burlón.- por lo mientras deja de hacer preguntas bobas, y ponte en acción. El duque de Grandchester ha elegido heredero, y es Terrius. Hay rumores de que ya hay una alianza entre el rey y él. Tal vez planean casar a la ramera de Amelia con Terrius.

-Nunca entendí por llamas ramera a la princesa.

-Mi hijo, Richard, ya ha tenido el "honor" de intimidar con la princesa.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-No mentiría con algo así.

-Entonces, si eso se hace público, tú hijo podrá ser príncipe, y posteriormente Rey... y tú...

-Y yo nada, seguiría siendo conde hasta morir, o al menos que tenga otro hijo, pero como haz de estar enterado, mi esposa no sirve para nada, después de Richard no pudo tener más hijos, y eso me pasa por casarme con lujuria.

-Siempre puedes tener uno fuera del matrimonio.

-¿Y crees que no los tengo?

El conde de Exmoor dio un golpe con el bastón que solía llevar para casos especiales.

-Necesito ver muerta a Candice Anne Exmoor.- el conde sacó de entre sus ropas un arma de fuego.

-Haré todo lo posible.

-Haz, hasta lo imposible.

-Bien.

-Por cierto, Lady Cotterwood me dijo que iba ir en busca de Candice y Justin, ¿quieres explicarme eso?

-Eh, bueno, yo...

-¿Acaso mi primo no murió?

Claro que murió, incluso usted fue a reconocer su cadáver, ¿no lo -recuerda?

-Sí, entonces... ¿Por qué dijo que iba a encontrar a Justin para que pudiera reclamar el titulo?

-No lo sé.

-Se muy bien que estás mintiendo. Mi primo vivió cinco años en América en lo que las cosas se calmaban por aquí, se fue con Alexandra ya embarazada, pero Candice tiene 20 años, ¿sería posible que el primer embarazo se hubiera truncado?

-Supongo.

El conde apuntó con su pistola a su "amigo".

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?- preguntó con voz atronadora.

-Eran dos... un niño y una niña, Justin... tiene 24 años.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Justin tuvo dos hijos?

-Sí.

-¿Y se puede saber, como es que hasta este momento me he enterado?

-Bueno, yo... vendí al niño.

-¿Con quién?

El hombre se quedó sin palabras.

-He preguntado con quién vendiste al niño.

-Me traje al niño a Londres, y lo vendí con la familia Hertleas, que estaba viviendo aquí.

-¿Me estás diciendo, que he estado conviviendo con el enemigo durante muchos años?

-Sí.

-Más te vale que el muera, no valla a ser que Lady Cotterwood descubra que el heredero Hertleas, es el legítimo Conde.

-Muy bien.

-Y más vale, que esta vez no falles, por que si Justin Hertleas, logra acordarse ti, te va a denunciar.

-Lo dudo, me ha visto varias veces, y no me ha reconocido, al menos no como la persona que lo vendió.

-Eso espero, por lo mientras... voy a dedicarme a visitar al duque.

-¿A Hunter? ¿para que?

-Debo asegurarme de algo, aunque... creo que es real.

-Bien.

-Y no olvides... que estas muy en deuda conmigo...

El conde vio como el hombre de alejaba, y decidió que podía volverse peligroso, más tarde se aseguraría de que guardara silencio... para siempre.

**Fin del capitulo 4: wow!!**esto cada vez mas emocionante!! Pido disculpas a todos por el retraso pero es que he tenido muchas complicaciones, pero aun asi espero que este Cáp. Les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.


End file.
